Who Are You
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: (Adopted From Rhett9) Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan were best friends until Carlos was forced to move at age 12. Now five years later Carlos is back. However things are not how he thought they would be. Dedicated to Break Free.
1. Not Expected

_**October, 15 2002**_

"_Carlos do you really have to go?"James sobbed._

"_We will miss you."Logan sniffled._

"_Carlos you are our best friend. We don't want you to go."Kendall cried. I hated how sad they all were. We had been best friends since we were five, and through the course of our seven year friendship we had become brothers. But now I was being taken from them. My dad got an amazing job offer in London and we would have to move._

"_I know. And I love you guys so much. I want to stay but Dad said this was his big break." I said my own tears coming out. I had tried my hardest to convince Dad to let us stay. I did not want to lose the guys. But he would not budge. He insisted I would make new friends. I did not want to make new friends. I love the ones I have._

"_What are we going to do without you Carlos?" James sniffled._

"_We have always been four. Without you we will be an incomplete set." Logan said. Logan has always been the smartest of us._

"_You guys will make it you still have each other. Over time you will get used to being three."I said, trying to make my friends feel better. I worried about them. Logan was so small, and when you add that to being smart he was a prime target for bullies. James was also bullied. He was one of the sweetest kids around and all the other kids called him weak. Kendall was always afraid of change and new people so kids called him a scaredy cat. I always came to my brothers' defense because I feared what would happen without me._

"_Nothing will be the same without you Carlos." Kendall choked out. I hated myself for what I was doing to them and I hated my dad for making us move. But nothing could be done since I was moving tomorrow. I had tried for a week to change my stubborn dad's mind. _

"_I know buddy but they say time heals everything. You guys will make it." I cried. I do not know who I was trying to convince more: them or myself._

"_We want you."Logan sighed._

"_I know Logie I want you guys to."I sniffled._

"_This sucks." James said, his Diamond temper coming out._

"_It does, I just wish I could stop it." I said looking at my three best friends._

"_I am going to be lost without you. You are my courage, Carlos." Kendall said looking down at the ground. My heart was breaking even more. _

"_Guys listen to me." I said getting their attention._

"_If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together. There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." I told them, remembering what Christopher Robin had told Winnie the Pooh. That was our favorite show when we had been younger._

"_T-That's from Winnie the Pooh." James said. I smiled glad my friends remembered._

"_It is, but it is all true. I want you guys to remember that." I said pulling Kendall, Logan and James into a hug. I would miss these times when it was just the four of us together. I felt myself crying even more when the thought this was the last time I would possibly ever hug them again._

"_I love you guys so much." I said as we pulled out of our group hug making eye contact for the last time._

"_We love you to Carlitos." They all said and I smiled at the nickname they had given me. We waved goodbye and I headed home to finish packing._

_**~Next Day~**_

"_Dad I have to say goodbye!" I yelled as dad forced me into our car._

"_Carlos we are running late and you said bye to them yesterday." Dad said as he closed my door. As we drove away, I turned around to see my friends standing there, crying. I waved goodbye and then did my best to keep my eyes on them until we had driven out of sight._

_I was going to miss them more than anything else. As I began to cry, my last thoughts before sleep overtook me were 'will I ever see them again?'_

**~Present day, 2007~**

"Ok, Dad all my stuff is unpacked." I said coming down the stairs. It had been five years since I had last been to St. Paul, Minnesota. Dad had finally retired from his job as a CEO of Griffin Industries. Dad had decided we should come back home since we still had a lot of family here. I was surprised the town had not changed much the past five years.

But more than anything I wondered what had happened to my childhood friends. I had not seen James, Logan or Kendall since the day I had moved when we were twelve. I didn't even know if they still lived here.

"That's good Carlos. You ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Dad asked, smiling.

"Not really." I groaned. I hated being the new kid but being the new kid during the middle of the school year sucked. Everyone already knew everyone and I would be an outsider.

"I am sure you will be fine once you make some friends." Dad chuckled.

"Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes and heading back upstairs. He had said that when he made me move to London and leave my brothers behind. He had been wrong in the five years I had been away I had not made a single friend.

I sat on my bed and opened my drawer pulling out an old picture that reminded me of the best days of my life. It was a picture of me and the guys when we had been in the fifth grade. It was at Logan's eleventh birthday party and Kendall, Logan, James and I had just got done having a massive cake war so we had cake all over us for the picture.

I smiled at the memory. That had been an amazing day. I put the picture back then headed to get a shower since tomorrow would be a long day.

I sighed as I made my way to my locker. I had just picked my schedule up from the main office. I had just put my lunch in my locker and closed it when I noticed all the other kids were up against the lockers and it was really quite.

"What is going on?" I asked the girl next to me. She had black hair with red highlights. She looked to be around 5'7 and she had brown eyes.

"You must be new."She whispered.

"I am. My name is Carlos." I said

"Lucy" The girl I now knew replied.

"The tyrants of the school will be here any minute with the rest of their following you do not want to get in their way or disrespect them."Lucy replied.

"Why?"I asked cocking my head. Everyone looked so scared.

"Because they can and will make your school life hell. They are all on the school hockey team and are the best players on the team. They are cruel, cold hearted bullies. They show no pity or remorse and they are as dumb as door nails." Lucy spat. I could tell she hated them and I didn't blame her. They sounded like huge jackasses.

Just then, the school doors open and a group of kids walked in.

"The brunette girl is Camille Roberts. She is the class president and thinks she is all that."Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"The black haired boy is Steve. He is the goalie for the team and a huge dick." Lucy said, pointing.

"Those two are Dak Zevon and Jett Stetson." Lucy said gesturing at the two guys who had just walked in.

"So are they the tyrants?" I asked her.

"No they are all just the mindless followers. The three you need to worry about are them." Lucy said, gesturing at the door as three new guys walked in.

"The blonde is Kendall Knight. The short one with the faux hawk is Logan Mitchell and the tall clueless looking one is James Diamond." Lucy said the names with disgust. Something about those names sounded familiar then it hit me. I looked at the guys closely and although they were older I knew they were my old best friends. They had all three bulked up since I had last seen them especially James. Kendall and James looked to be around the same height and Logan was still the short one. I could not believe they were the school tyrants. I was about to ask Lucy something when I heard someone speak.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" I turned to see Kendall yelling at a freshman on the ground.

"I-I am sorry." The kid said, sounding terrified.

"You should be." James spat as the kid cowered in fear.

"Worthless piece of shit." Logan growled. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"You need to be taught a lesson." Kendall smirked.

"P-Please I did not mean to bump into you." The kid was crying now.

"Tough. You did and you need to learn." James laughed.

"Dak, Jett." Logan said snapping his fingers. I watched as Dak and Jett made their way towards the boy before they picked him up and dumped him in a trashcan.

"Poor Tyler." I heard Lucy sigh.

"Anyone else?" Kendall laughed darkly. Everyone lowered their head.

"Good." James smiled as he and the others made their way down the hall.

Once they were gone everyone went back to normal I saw a few kids helping Tyler.

"Are they always like that?" I questioned Lucy.

"Yeah but what they did to Tyler was them going easy. Sometimes they do a lot worse to people who cross them." Lucy stated.

I just stood there in shock. What had happened to the kids I had known? The sweet, kind, quiet kids I had known had been replaced with these cold, unfeeling, vicious monsters. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever guessed that they would turn into the very people they used to hate.

I had always imagined that if I ever met the guys again our reunion would be filled with happiness but now I was filled with nothing but terror. Everything had changed and not for the better.

**Authors Note: I do not own Big Time Rush. This story WILL be slash. Dedicated to Break Free.**


	2. Encounter

I avoided James, Logan and Kendall as much as possible after the encounter in the library. I didn't want my fond memories of them tainted any more than they had been. My plan was working until I was paired with James in chemistry for a lab assignment.

"Are you really going to wear that stupid helmet every day?" James voice holds a mocking tone to it.

"I always have and it is not stupid. This helmet is one of my most cherished possessions." I reply. For a moment I see a small smile on his face but it quickly vanishes.

"Whatever loser." James says.

"I liked you a lot better when you weren't an asshole."

"You know if I wanted to I could have the crap beat out of you." James states as he cleans the beaker.

I scoff. "You may have the rest of the people in this school scarred of you but you won't scare me. I knew the three of you before you became jerks. I remember who you used to be. Who are you now?"

"Those people left a long time ago. We are better now."

"I don't think so." I answer. The bell rings before James can say more.

"Carlos this is Dustin. He has been out sick." Lucy says gesturing to the guy at our lunch table.

"Dustin, Dustin Belt?" I ask remembering the name from when I was a kid.

Dustin smiles. "Carlos Garcia."

"You two know each other?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah he used to hang out with me Logan, James and Kendall from time to time."

"Wait you were friends with those morons?" Lucy questions.

"They weren't always this way." I sigh.

"He is right. They used to actual be pretty cool." Dustin adds.

"Dustin do you know what happened to them."

"After you left the three of them kinda withdrew into themselves. When that happened the bullies decided it would be twice as fun to mess with them. I tried to help them but I wasn't much. One day in seventh grade they just went up to Ozzy and beat the crap out of him. I guess they got tired of being punching bags. After that the three of them changed into what you see now."

"That's kind of sad." Lucy says.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"I still hate them though." Lucy says glaring over at their table.

"Have you talked to them yet?" Dustin asks.

"Twice."

"How did that go?"

"They were jerks." I reply.

"Wow I never thought they would be cold to you. They all took you leaving hard, but I think it affected Kendall the most." Dustin sighs.

"People do change." Lucy says.

"And sometimes not for the better." I add.

_I'm going to fix them. _I think to myself as I take a seat at my computer desk. I had been thinking about the guys all day and what they had become. I know that deep down somewhere they are still the three kind people I had known and I was going to do whatever it took to bring them back. I owed it to my former friends to try. And who knows maybe I can restore the friendship we once had.


	3. Fix

I was sitting in my bedroom looking at the picture of my childhood friends and wondering why and how they became the people I saw at school today. Kendall, Logan, and James had always been so sweet and caring, but now they seemed to be as cold hearted as the people who used to bully them all those years ago. I couldn't help but feel responsible for who they had become. I had promised them we would stay in contact, and for the first few months, I kept my promise. Until my dad decided that it was time I forgot about our old life and made me cut contact off with my friends. When dad first told me we would be moving back here, I was excited at the fact that I may be reunited with three of the most important people in my life. But after what I saw today, I doubt we would ever have what we once did.

Because as much as I loved them, I would not change who I was just to have them back.

"Kendall," I sighed as I rubbed my thumb gently over Kendall's face in the picture. I had known since I was eleven that I liked Kendall in a way other than as a friend. I never got the chance to talk to him about my feelings though. Fear of losing him and the guys got in my way and then the move happened. That had been another hope of mine with moving back here.

I had wanted to finally tell Kendall how I felt, but that wouldn't happen now. He wasn't my Kendall anymore. He was a stranger, just like James and Logan. I know eventually I will have to come face to face with them. Especially considering they had a few classes with me. But the thought of it terrified me. I wasn't terrified because I was afraid of getting beaten up. No, the reason for my fear is that I do not want the people they are now to taint all the fond memories I have of who they had been.

_Why is life so damn complicated?_ I thought to myself as I set the picture back on my nightstand and turned the lamp off.

"Hey Lucy," I said as I approached my locker.

"Hey Carlos," Lucy replied turning around and giving me a smile.

"What's with the helmet?" Lucy asked gesturing to the helmet on my head.

"It was a going away present from three very special people in my life," I said. The guys had given me this helmet shortly before I left as a reminder of our shared loved of hockey. I had worn it every day since then, with the exception of yesterday since I had been unable to find it.

"Well that's sweet. They must have meant a lot to you," Lucy said shutting her locker.

"They did," I sighed closing my own locker.

"They don't anymore?"

"I don't know," I sighed. I could tell Lucy was getting ready to ask me another question when the bell rang.

"See you later," I said. Lucy nodded and headed off to her English class while I went to study hall.

I had been sitting in the library reading a book when a voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"What's with the helmet?" I knew the voice. Sure it had changed a bit, but there was no mistaking it belonged to Logan.

"It was a gift from friends," I said laying my book down on the table and glancing up to see James, Kendall, and Logan standing in front of me.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest gifts ever to give someone," Kendall laughed. But it wasn't the warm friendly laugh I had remembered. No, this laugh was cold and cruel.

"I disagree," I said trying to keep my emotions in check. I had thought they would recognize me. But I could now tell they wouldn't.

"Well then, you are as stupid as the people who gave you the helmet," Logan sneered.

"Why are you smiling?" James asked noticing the smile I now wore thanks to Logan's comment.

"Well you see Jamie, I just find it funny how Logie here just referred to himself and the rest of you as stupid," I answered using my old nicknames for them.

"We never gave you anything," James stated sounding confused.

"How the hell did you know those names anyway?" Logan asked.

"We don't know you," Kendall added he sounded confused.

"That is where you would be wrong, Kenny," I said shaking my head. It looked like I would have to spell it out for them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, although it is pointless seeing as how we already know each other. My name is Carlos, Carlos Garcia," I said sticking my hand out for them to shake. But none of them did. They were all too busy looking like fish out of water to do anything. If circumstances had been different I might have found it funny. But given that they were pricks now, that wasn't the case.

After what felt like hours (but in reality was only a few minutes) Logan spoke. "That is impossible."

"Well I'm here," I said in a duh tone. The rest of the school may be scared of them, but I wasn't.

"I must say I am disappointed in all three of you," I said shaking my head.

"What the hell for?" James asked, the Diamond temper coming out. At least some things haven't changed.

"For starters, I had to spell out who I was to you."

"Well, it's been a long time dickhead," Logan responded. I was a bit hurt at his statement. The old Logan would have never said something like that. Especially to me. But I shrugged it off.

"That right there is what I mean."

"What the fuck does that mean? Just get to the point." Kendall snapped sending another crack to my heart.

"The three of you have changed. You aren't my Kendall, Logan, and James anymore." After seeing how they acted yesterday, I should have expected it, but talking to them just now made it all the more real that my friends were gone and I didn't know the people in front of me. For a moment I thought I saw a trace of shame and sadness on their faces, but it quickly vanished,

"What? Did you always expect us to be weak?" James asked. His tone was mocking and it took all my willpower not to punch him.

"You were never weak," I stated.

"Yes we were," Logan said.

"But now we aren't and we rule this place," Kendall said with a smug grin on his face.

"Congratulations. The three of you are popular and bully other kids. You became the very people you used to hate and fear. You may rule this school, but you lost your hearts in the process," I said before I turned around and walked out.


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

_**A/N—**_As you can see, I am not the genius Joseph. No. But he lost his inspiration for this story so I adopted it. I'm Swayzee but you call me Sway. I will be your new writer. Enjoy.

_Kendall's POV_

"Who the does Carlos think he is?" James asked Logan and I while we we're driving to Logan's house. "He thinks he can just come back here and expect us to still be here waiting? No." James said. If I were to be frank for a moment, It wasn't his choice to move. And if I were to be completely honest, I think I love Carlos. If I remember it right, I think I was twelve when I realized I liked him but before I could tell him, he had to move away. We were all depressed but I took it the hardest. I never even told James or Logan because when Carlos had left, I convinced myself that he would actually forget me and my feelings were pointless. They still are because there is no way he would even think about wanting to be with me now. Not after all the stuff we've done. The person I have become. It sickens me sometimes watching James and Logan. But I'm even sicker because I know It's wrong but I still do it. I sighed.

"-endall. Where are you, buddy." I heard Logan asked. His voice snapped me back into reality long enough to see that we are at Logan's house. I shake my head a few times to bring myself back into reality.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked trying to sound as normal as possible. James and Logan looked at each other for a second and passed glances. I just shrugged like I normally would in situations like these.

"You okay, dude? You've been spacy for a while." James said, sounding concerned. I just smirked at them. They both smirked back. That was our way of saying drop it.

"I'm fine. I'm just starving. Let's go see what Mama Mitchell made for us to eat." I said hopping out of the car. Logan and James followed as we walked into the house. What we saw shocked us all to our cores.

There sat Carlos and the Garcia's on Logan's couch talking to Logan's mom and dad along with James' parents and even mine too. They were all laughing. They looked at us as we walked into the room.

"Kendall. Logan. James. Come sit." Mama Diamond says beckoning us. "Why didn't you tell us that the Garcia's had moved back into town. It's been too long." She finished as we took a seat on the opposite couch Carlos was sitting on. I looked over at James and Logan who had the same look on their faces.

"Uh. Ma? What are they, uh, what are they doing here?" Logan asked his mom. I could see he was a mixture of shock because they are here, nervous because Carlos might be a douche and rat us out to our mommies and daddies because really, what would our Moms say to that. That their little babies are mean, cruel, heartless, jerks who bully people for the hell of it. That would not end well. His eyes were also pissed because I guess Carlos is here, and I see a glint of happiness but it vanishes before it even got there.

Mama Mitchell shot Logan a glare. "Logan, don't be rude. Carlos _is _your best friend." She said as If she knew that he wasn't. Logan is a strong dude. I mean come on. But when it comes to our mom's stares and glares we are nothing but a bunch of useless wuses.

"So, Ted. How was London?" My Mom asked, still glaring me down. Logan, James and I got really uncomfortable so we got up. We headed toward the back door but the Moms stopped us.

"Umm, boys where are you going?" My Mom asked us. The there of us cursed under our breath.

"The tree house" Logan said turning to face his Mom. Mrs. Mitchell turned to Carlos with a Mom smile. The three of us had a very sick feeling about this.

"Carlos you should go with them. You haven't been up there in five years" This time the four of us started stuttering out 'No's and 'that's okay's. But Mama Diamond clapped here once, silencing us all at once.

"Nonsense. It's just as muck yours as it is theirs. So go" She declared. James groaned.

"But Mom-"James whined but then was shut up by the death glare. No one ever dared say no to _the _Brook Diamond. Unless you wanted to never work in that industry of business or any business of any kind ever again or had a death wish. James rolled his eyes as the three of us walked ahead of Carlos. We got there and climbed up the ladder. When the three of us got up and in we sat in the corner while Carlos climbed up. He stood up and looked around.

"Wow. It's still up here" Carlos said. I don't think he was talking to anyone of us or anyone in specific. Just himself but that didn't stop Logan.

"No shit. What the hell else is it supposed to do? Get up and fly the fuck to London? " Logan said smirking. I glared at him. I still have no idea why we are being so cold to him. Like I said it wasn't his choice to move. He tried to convince his dad. It wasn't his fault.

"Wow. You used to be so smart before. What the hell happened? You used to be so nice. You used to never be mean or rude. What the fuck happened to you? And don't give me that we were weak bullshit again" Carlos snapped at Logan. Logan actually visibly flinched. That is because Carlos was the leader before he left. So we can fuck with Carlos but once he goes all 'Bitch, I'll kill you' then we know to shut up. Because five years later we still were doing it.

Carlos then turned to James slowly. "And you? What the fuck is so funny? You used to be the on who was all sweet and lovey to everyone. Where's that boy I used to know?" Carlos boomed. James was about to cut him off but Carlos wouldn't allow it. "Shut the fuck up. I am no done talking to you. I swear, you act like this fucking world owes you shit. Well. It doesn't. Just because you had a few bullies doesn't mean you go kick their asses. Let alone torture the entire school." Carlos fumed. James and Logan were dead silent, neither of them dared to say a word because no matter how strong we get, Carlos will be stronger than the three of us combined.

"And _**you**_" he hisses out while turning to me. I have never, in all my life, seen Carlos this mad and upset. "_**You **_are the worst of the three. Worse than these two combined. You were the one who swore you'd never be like them six years ago in this very spot. You promised _**me**_. I thought you were the one who was the quietest, the one who always kept his promises, the one who cared for everyone. Even Ozzy. You used to be so outgoing and so self- less. You used to care for everyone. What the fuck happened? These two, I understand. But you. _**YOU**_ have no excuse of why you are torturing and allowing these two to torture people. What type of people are you?" He asked us. We didn't answer. Let alone look up to meet his eyes. "I asked you a fucking question. What gives you the right or the privilege to make peoples live absolute hell? **Answer ME!**" He yelled at us. We all flinched.

"I-I-I-I….." I had no answer to give him. None of us did. Carlos' face turned stone cold and hard when he looked at us. Like he hated us and was disgusted by us.

"No answer, right? No fucking answer, right? You do it because they are smart and an easy target" Carlos said looking directly at Logan. "You do it because they are the sweetest thing and you think their weak?" Carlos spat at James who was trembling. He wasn't the only one. Then Carlos looked at me with such hurt and disappointed and pure anger filled eyes. "Because they are anti-social and are afraid to meet new people and have anxiety? Oh. Yeah. Because that makes you such strong men, right. No one likes you. They all either hate you or fear you. Is that what you wanted? Because the one thing that both have in common is that they both despise you and probably want to see you severely injured. Is that what you fucking wanted? Because if it is, you've all succeeded beautifully. Because now, I'm starting to hate you." Carlos said and with that he left the tree house as quickly as he came. We looked out the window to see the Moms, all four of them, staring at us with shocked, hurt, and anger filled wide eyes. They all looked at Carlos and just nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Even if I tried to. You've grown up so well, Carlos. I wish I could say that about our boys but, I can't." Mama Diamond said as the five of them turned and went back into the house. I couldn't help but to let the tears run down my face. I turned to James an Logan.

"Now, he hates us" I said as James hugged me. Logan came in and joined the hug. If only people knew that the reason we bully is to keep from getting bullied. I finally just let the flood gates pour open and cried into James's chest,  
_

_**Carlos' POV**_

As I closed the door to the Patio I saw Kendall curled up into James which only meant one thing and that was never good. He was crying. I held my ground because all that needed to be said and I'm glad I said it. I walked over to the couch with the Moms and Dads. They all looked at me.

"Carlos, that was a beautiful speech. That's why they need you. Don't give up on them. You were and clearly still are their leader. They've made some bad decisions but they aren't too far gone if Kendall is crying. You got through to him and I thought he'd be the hardest to get through to. Just give it some time" Mama Diamond said to me. I smiled at her.

_**Time. That's all can do as of now. Just wait….**_

** A/N—I hope you liked it. As you can tell this is my first to second Kenlos. First to second because this one is coming along faster than the first one. But I hope you like it.**

**Remember creative minds have been known to survive anything**  
**One Love. Peace in the M0iddle East**  
**- Swayzee Sweetheart**


	5. My Hero

_**Carlos' POV**_

I sat down at my lunch table with Dustin and Lucy. It had been about a week since my blow up. Ii haven't even tried talking to them. I can't. I can't bring myself to face those... Those... Monsters. As much as I hate to say it. That's what they are.

"So, are you going to Heather McDonnell's party?" Dustin asked me. I shook my head no and went to speak until a hand slapped down on our table. I looked up to come faced to face with none other than Logan, James, Dak, Jett, and Kendall. But to my surprise Kendall was behind them sitting on a table with his head hanging low like he was ashamed. He'd been like this for about a week.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucy spat. I love that girl. She don't like bullshit. Especially not theirs.

James smirked. "Who the fuck do you think your talking." James demanded. You know, this act is getting real old and tired some. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you rolling your eyes at?" Dak questioned. I looked up at him and snorted.

"You. That's who. And James, do we have a problem. Because I protect my friends." I said. James and Logan turned red and t hey just stormed off. Dak and Jett followed leaving Kendall who stood there looking uncomfortable while James, Logan and the other two pin heads were long gone. Lucy growled at Kendall who actually flinched. Dustin saw it too and turned and looked at me.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" Kendall stammered out. He looked up at me for a brief sentence then scurried off. Lucy's Jaw had literally dropped to the floor as she turned and faced me.

"Did that really just happen? Kendall Knight looked scared. Of me" Lucy said, pointing to herself. I simply smirked. Same ol' Kendall Knight. Afraid of his own shadow. Dustin just laughed.

"Look, Kendall may look all hard, but he's not. He puts up this tough guy act but inside he's just a scared little girl." I said as they both laughed. "A cute one at that" I added softly hoping they didn't hear me. But me being me they did.

"You still like Kendall?" Dustin asked in disbelief. Lucy smirked.

"You like Kendall. Never saw that coming. Good luck. He doesn't date." Lucy said looking at her Mountain Dew in front of her with the plastic chewed up tip straw was sticking out.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded but then smirked at Dustin.

"Yeah. But we can't say the same for James and Logan. Those two are whores. They'd fuck anything with two legs." Lucy said laughing. I shook my head but then I remembered. Before I left I was suppose to talk to Kendall. I was suppose to tell him how I felt. Many months after we'd left for London, I had blamed my Dad. My Mom. Everyone for me not getting to be with Kendall. I don't know if I could now for two reasons. A) The three of them have gone off the deep end. And B) I don't even know if he feels the same about me. There were time I have wanted to talk to him but then I would see them making someone's life absolute hell. There is a thin line between love and hate... _**I always seem to find myself flip flopping between the two since I've gotten back. **_

_**Kendall's POV**_

I hate it. I can't take Carlos being mad at me or hating me for that matter. I caught up with James and Logan and their goonies Jett and Dak. As I made it to the the Tyler guy is walking past us Logan lunges out but hits me because I jump in front of Tyler so he wouldn't be hit. I turn and face Tyler. He's shaking and he looks so scared... The same way I had used to look. '_**The same way we all used to look'**_ I thought to myself.

"Go." I said. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "I said GO!" I yelled. He looked thankful as he scurried away. I turned back to see four fuming people. I don't even care anymore. I really don't. Carlos was right. Look at what we had become in five short years. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Logan and James looked down at me with raging eyes. After Carlos had left, Logan decided to bulk up. Then he grew like like ten inches. Me I became the runt of the group.

"Kendall. What the fuck" Dak spat. I just looked up at him and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going, Kenny?" Logan asked me gently. They would always do this to me. I just shook my head.

"Home, big bro. Home" I said walking out the school. I started to walk up the street toward my house just thinking until I was thrown into an ally wall. I looked up to see who it was. It was Ozzie. The guy that James and Logan thought was a good idea to beat up. I'd never had to face him alone. Not in like twelve years. Someone was always with me. I looked up at Ozzie and rolled my eyes.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked in a monotone. Maybe he'd get the hint I don't feel like it.

"Yes. You can. I'm here to harm you. For what your little friends did to me." He spat at me. Okay, now what. We've been over this.

"This again? It was five years ago. Get over it and get over yourself" I almost yelled. Ozzie smirked at me. I didn't like it at all. Like he knew something I didn't know.

"Oh. They didn't tell you? Oh. I might as well. They slept with my girlfriend of five years. Yup, Caught them myself. They just played it off. But now I'm here for you, baby" He whispered. They did WHAT. Yeah, seems like them. But what the fuck does Ozzie want with me. I don't even like girls. Not at all.

"I'm not your baby. What does this have to do with me?" I asked him. Then he leaned down and kissed me. Oh god no! He was planning. on doing that to me. I'm a virgin and he's going to take it because of what stupid fucking James and Logan did. He's after me because I am the easiest target. I try to push him off me but he's stronger. I hear me undoing his belt. Then I feel his cold hard hands on my hips and sides pushing my pants down. I know I'm crying because he starts to laugh.

"Yeah cry, Baby. Cry. Because this is going to hurt" he says. And that is all can do is cry because, yes, I am about to get raped because of James and Logan. He turns me around and shoves me into the wall. I can feel his dick on my back. He's going to enjoy this. He's going to enjoy putting me in pain. I feel him spread my cheeks apart. Then he's sliding in. I cannot begin to describe the pain. All I can do is scream and yell in pain as he is moving inside of me. I hate this. This isn't the way I was supposed to lose my virginity. But then something happened. His moving stopped and he had fell out of me. I turned and slid down the wall. I saw someone holding a brick. I looked up to see Carlos. He started to beat Ozzie up. And all I could do is sit there, with my knees tucked into my chest as my Knight saves the day. Carlos stood up and kicked Ozzie one last time. Then he was running over to me. Carlos slid down beside me and pulled me into his chest. I clung to his shirt and just cried. Then I heard their voices. The ones who caused this.

"Kendall what happened? What did he do?" I heard Logan ask me. I looked up at them. Then I just simply lost it.

"This is all your fault. You slept with his girlfriend of five years! He came after me because of what you did. I don't want this. I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to be left alone. I just wanted none of this. I don't want you anymore. I want my old best friends back. The ones that don't tell me to beat people up, the ones I can trust. The ones that won't get me raped. I'm sorry, I can't." I said as the tears poured down my face. I turned to Carlos. "Can you please take me home." I asked while grabbing his hand. He nodded and walked me to his car.

Once we were in, he began to drive to my house while I saw James and Logan taking their frustrations out on Ozzie. We got to my house in ten minutes. He opened the door for me. He helped me out of the car. With each step I took It hurt even more. Carlos stopped and looked at me. The he picked me up bridal style. He walked me into the house. Mom and Dad stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Aww. Baby, what's wrong?" My Mom asked. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. More tears just streamed my face. My Mom and Dad rushed over to me. I may seem all tough on the outside but only the Moms and Dads , James, Logan, and Carlos knew that I really wasn't. My Dad took me out of Carlos' arms and we all walked up to my bedroom. My dad laid me on my bed. The three of them sat around me.

"I g-got r-r-r" It wouldn't come out. But my mom got it. She hugged me tightly.

"Who did this to you, Kenny?" He asked me. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Daddy, can we talk about it later. I just want to sleep. Please?" I asked him. He nodded and my Mom and Dad left. Carlos got up but I pulled his hand.

"Please, don't go." I asked him. He nodded as I moved over in my bed. He took off his shoes and laid down beside me. I curled myself into his side. He put his arm around me and just let me cry. And cry. And cry. Until I couldn't cry anymore. I felt myself drifting off to sleep,

"_**I love you, Carli**_" I whisper in my head...

_**Or so he thought...**_

_**A/N- **_Well that took a turn for the absolute worst. My apologies. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. That's the way It came out. And I hated even having to write that my baby had gotten raped. My poor Kenny Bear. Any who, I hoped you like it.

Love You. All Of You Beautiful Creatures

Swayzee Sweetheart


	6. Rebuilding Broken Bridges

I woke up still in Carlos' arms. It felt really nice. Then it suddenly dawned on me why he was holding me. Because I got r-r-r- attacked by Ozzie. He didn't like me like me. He just felt bad that his former best friend got hurt. Now I really am alone because there is now way I am going back to those idiots. Not until they get over themselves. But me, I have a lot of apologizing to do. To a lot of people.

I feel Carlos rubbing small circles in my back as I open my eyes. "You feel a little bit better?" He asked me. His voice was all rough and scratchy and deep. I guess he really has grown up while I turned into the hugest dick ever. I look up at Carlos with wide eyes.

"Can you help me tell my Mom and Dad that I don't want to press charges?" I asked. Carlos stared at me in compete disbelief and pure and utter shock but I just shook my head, nodding yes.

"What? Why?" He asked me hurriedly. I smiled – genuinely which are foreign for me. Carlos just looked at me like I had just gone crazy and had 15 heads.

"Well because for starers, James and Logan slept with his girlfriend of five years. Could you imagine what was going through his head when he found the three of them together. I don't know how I'd react. And two, Ozzie is a loose cannon. He doesn't deserve five years in prison and to be labeled a sex offender for the rest of his life. And three, if James and Logan hadn't slept with her none of this would've happened because Ozzie hasn't bothered us for five years. He grew up and got o girlfriend of his own and he was copacetic with his happy life. He made a mistake. I forgive him for it. I  
over and done with. I forgive him. Let's just let it go" I said nodding. I looked back up at Carlos, who had tears in his eyes. He smiled so bright and happily down at me like I was worth something.

Carlos then started to laugh – the way he used to five years ago. "W-wow. I can't believe it." Carlos says while laughing like crazy. "What" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"It's you! It's the Kendall Knight I left five years ago. Your back! It's been so long" Carlos said pulling me into a hug. I ignored the pain in my lower region. He hugged me tightly. "I haven't seen you in so long." He said letting go of me as Mom and Dad came in. I looked at them both.

"Mommy. Daddy. I don't know who did it. But even if I did, I don't want to press charges. They made a mistake. It's okay" I said. They looked at me like I was crazy. I just smiled, something they haven't seen in a while. My Dad looked down at his hands, something he did when he was proud of me, something else foreign in this family.

" You know who did this, don't you?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Yeah, Dad. I do. He had probable cause. Jay and Lo slept with the guy's basic fiance. And don't go and get mad at James and Logan. They made a mistake too. I'm not going to talk to them for a while until they get their acts together because I realized that my behavior was horrendous. I am so sorry that I was being really un-Kendall like. I really am." I said. Mom nodded and hugged me. Then Dad hugged me. Then they both left the room. Carlos smiled gently at me. I looked confused.

"How long?" He asked me. How long what? Okay now I am very confused. "How long what?" I asked him. He just smiled at me. Like he like liked me. Or even loved me. No. He can't. Can he?

"How long have you loved me. Because for me, it's been five years." he said. I smiled up at him.

"F-five years. I never once did forget about you. I do really love you. But you can't love someone like me." I said. He smiled down at me. He then shook his head in a 'no' way.

"I can't love you because I already do love you. Kendall you just change back into the old you. You just became the sweet, selfless, beautiful person I always knew you were. Hell, you just told your parents to let Ozzie off the hook. How much more can I ask of you." He said while bringing a hand under my chin and tilting it up. Was he about to kiss me. It would be my first kiss. What if I was bad at kissing. What if- Then he kissed me. His mouth was so soft. He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth. Not like Ozzie did. Carlos' tongue is like magic, It's magical. But something called air made it impossible to kiss past ten minutes so I had to pull away from his magical lips and breath.

"Does this mean-" I asked him but before I could finish he kissed me again. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"That, I'm your boyfriend? Yes" Carlos said then kissed me again.

The weekend was harsh because James and Logan can't take no for an answer. Monday rolled around faster than usual. I am actually happy for school. Something I didn't do for years. I got rid of all my black clothes and had to go shopping because all I owned was black clothes. I bought happy colors. Today I was wearing green. I walked down the stair to the kitchen table where Mom and Dad were. They didn't expect me to sit or eat or to be wearing green. My Mom looked shocked.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked her. She looked a mix between happy and shocked. She put her coffee down and stood up. She kissed me on my cheek with a wide smile.

"I didn't know you'd be up this early. I can make breakfast. Eggs and bacon?" my Mom said. I nodded my head vigorously. It felt nice to not be all mad and down for no reason.

"So. No black today?" my Dad asked me. I shook my head no. He smiled at me again with that proud look. It's been so long since he smiled at me like that. I am so happy that he's proud of me again.

"Ever again." I said. He smiled and shook his head.

About Forty- five minutes later we were at school. Carlos picked me up since I refuse to go with James or Logan. Don't get me wrong, I forgave them but they have a lot to get over before we become friends again. Carlos took my hand as we walked through the school doors. Everyone looked shocked that I was holding hands with Carlos and was wearing something other than black. I saw Tyler looking at us. I looked up at Carlos and he nodded. I let his hand go and walked over to Tyler. Every one looked at me. I just smiled at them. They all smiled back as if they knew. Tyler look scared but I shook my head 'no'. I walked straight up to him and hugged him. He was frozen. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"Hi, Tyler." I said. He looked at me then smiled when I guess he figured out I wasn't going to hit him.

"Hi, Kendall." He said strongly. Maybe we can become friends after I make it up to him somehow or some way/ I will figure it out I guess.

"I am sorry for what we did to you. I don't expect you to forgive me but just know I won't let them hurt you anymore" I said and with that I turned and left. I walked back over to Carlos who was smiling at me. I turned around to find Lucy and Dustin behind me.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry that we were so mean to you. You didn't deserve it at all. We had no reason to. You can hate me. I don't expect you to forgive me. But I am sorry." I turned and looked at Dustin. "And you Dustin, I am so sorry. You were my friend and I should have stood up for you not made you feel bad. I am so sorry." I said. They both looked shocked.

Lucy spoke first. "Well, I'm also sorry that I went along with you. I don't hate you. Carlos said you weren't always that way and I didn't believe him but looking now, I guess he was right. You seem happy and real. Like you aren't pretending. We're cool." Lucy said. I smiled because she was right. I was pretending to be something I wasn't. I actually feel free.

"It's alright, man. I see Carlos set you straight. You two look happy. We're all good." He said. I really truly am happy that they all forgave me so quickly. I smiled as we walked down the hall to fist period. I guess I'll be fine without James and Logan.

_**If only he knew that they were watching the entire ordeal with heavy hearts and burdened down souls.**_

**A/N- Well there's chapter six. Hope it was okay. Until Next time.**

**Remember creative minds have been known to survive anything.**

**One Love. Peace.**

**Swayzee Sweetheart**


	7. Burning Bridges

_**Kendall's POV**_

The four of us sat in the cafeteria talking and laughing until Dak and Jett stopped us . Dak, Jett, and I looked at each other before I smirked and me and my new friends walked away. We sat down at our table just talking. I felt nice to just have friend I can be real and myself with. They have no judgment. No. Only love. Until Carlos brought up something truly embarrassing.

"No! Don't! I swear if you do, I'll mmph-" Carlos put his hand over my mouth and cut me off as he just laughed as Lucy smirked and Dustin just shook his head.

"So as I was saying. Kendall and James were trying to find candy or whatever it was and they came across make up..."

_**Flashback**_

"_**Whoa. What is this, Jamie?" A six year old Kendall asked a seven year old James. James turned around and looked at his best friends with a sneaky grin on his face.**_

"_**Well, my dear Kenny, this is my mom's make up. Aww, Kenny, you have such a pretty face. Let me put some-"**_

"_**No Jamie! Help me, Logie! Carlie! No, Jamie! Make up Logie!" Kendall said backing away from James. Kendall accidentally tripped over James' mom's bed. James smirked at the little blond six year old. Kendall shook his head no. He shot Logan and Carlos a 'help me' look. The three seven year olds smirked at each other.**_

"_**Carlos. Logan. Hold him down!" James commanded. Before Kendall could do anything, his little body and arms were being held down to the bed as James sat on top of the much smaller boy. He took out eyeshadow that said 'Heavenly Blue'. He opened it and took out a random brush from his mother's bag and swept it across Kendall's eyes. He did that for both a couple times, then he put it away. He then took out red lipstick that said 'Passion Fruit Pleasure' James then slathered half of the expensive lipstick onto his friend's lips. He put the lipstick pack and took out the blush entitled 'Sex and The City' James took out a big make up brush and swept it back and forth against the make up then began putting it on Kendall's face. Kendall began to cry and struggle because really this wasn't at all fun. The three seven year olds were laughing until...**_

"_**JAMES DAVID DIAMOND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mrs. Diamond screamed. Before James had a chance to do anything, all four Moms were at the door. Brook witnessed her son sitting on top of Kendall. Jennifer witnessed her son being sat upon by a boy a year older and about four or five inches taller, Sylvia witnessed her son holding down a squirming little boy, and Angela witnessed her son who is supposed to be the leader of the group going along with forcefully forcing make up onto a crying little boy. Brook went over and dragged James off of Kendall, who shot up and ran crying to his mommy.**_

"_**James Diamond! What is wrong with you! Did he not say stop! Did he not cry? And what do you do? You sit on him! What do you have to say for yourself?" Brook yelled. James squirmed under the intense glares from the mothers. James opened his mouth but nothing came out. James just look at the crying six year old. He felt so guilty.**_

"_**M-m-mommy, I want to go home now." Kendall whimpered. Jennifer nodded and picked up her six year old son. She turned and looked at the other three moms who gave her sad faces.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, Jen. He didn't mean it." Brook said glaring at James who sighed. Jennifer smiled at them.**_

"_**It's okay. He's more embarrassed than actually hurt. I'll see you guys later. Come on honey. Let's go take this make up off. By the way, sweetheart, you look very pretty." Jennifer said to her son as they walked out of Brook's home and to her car.**_

"_**What is wrong with you! Did you not think to stop this. I mean really, Mijo." Angela said shaking her head. Sylvia looked so disappointed in Logan.**_

"_**Didn't he stand up to that nine year old and he's small and six years old. You could have returned the favor" Sylvia said scolding Logan. The three seven year old boys felt so guilty that day. They didn't see Kendall for the next month and a half.**_

_**Flashback**_

I sat there pouting like crazy. "How was that funny at all?" I asked Carlos who put his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer into his side and kissed the top of my head while Dustin and Lucy just laughed their head off. Carlos just chuckled.

"Because, they put make up on you and you cried." Lucy said. I rolled my eyes at the three.

"I hate you all." I said. Carlos pretended to be hurt. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He was instantaneously better. Figures. I just joined in on the laughing until...

"Oh. Look at the happy couple." I looked up to see Jett and Dak and James and Logan. I rolled my eyes at all four of them. So they are going to turn on me too. Whatever. I still have my Carlos and Dustin and Lucy. So whatever. It doesn't even matter.

"Oh shut up Jett! We all know you and Dak sleep together" Lucy said. I along with everyone else laughed. Jett and Dak glared at me. I shrugged.

"You told them!" Dak and Jett said simultaneously. Before I answered Carlos spoke up.

"No. He didn't need to. It's too obvious." Carlos said. I cocked my head to the side at Logan and James who just stood there awkwardly. I smiled at them and waved a little.

"Hi James. Logan. So are you going to turn on me now?" I asked right out. What? I'm known for being straight forward. James an and Logan glared at me and my smile widened.

"We didn't turn on you. You turned on us. You betrayed us." Logan said. I know I looked shocked. Betrayal. They want to talk about being betrayed. Huh! Okay. We can go there.

"You want to talk about betrayal. I'll give you one. You fucked Ozzie's girlfriend and he fucking raped me! You want to keep talking about betrayal? You did that never told me you did that. You let me find out on my own. Do you really want to keep talking about betrayal. How about the fact that you two fucked. Yeah, you thought that I didn't know. Yeah, but I do. You two became all buddy buddy while you left me in the dust. So there there is your betrayal. I hate you both." I yelled at them and I ran out of the Cafeteria.

_**Carlos' POV**_

"So this is what you idiots do. I'm done. I give up. You really do love Kendall, don't you. Yeah. You get him raped and then you leave him to fend for himself. I'm done with you both. I am. And so is Kendall. Go be popular. Go live the high school dream because really, I don't give a flying fuck anymore. I really was trying to fix you. But then you did all this shit to Kendall. FIVE FUCKING YEARS. FIVE! He had to deal with your bull shit for FIVE years. On God. Stay the fuck away but from all four of us. I swear if you don't, I'll personally see to it that I kick all four of you asses. Luce. Dustin. You coming?" I asked them. They nodded and got up. We began walking away but I turned back around and glared at the four of them. "Stay the fuck away from us!" I said and then we left. We started to search for Kendall. We almost gave up until we heard soft sobs and whimpers in room 206. We walked in and found Kendall sitting at a desk.

"Kenny? What's wrong" I asked and when he looked up, I saw his face was tear stained and red. He was faintly smiling but his lips were trembling like crazy.

"Nothing. I'm just finally done. I finally cut the line. The last straw was when they slept together. Ewww. That was more disgusting than walking in on my Mom and Dad. It was almost like incest for me. We were supposed to be brothers but whatever. I have you Carlos and I have Lucy and I have Dustin. Can we just go home and try again tomorrow?" He asked me. I nodded and looked back at Lucy and Dustin who nodded.

"You guys coming back to Kendall's" I asked them. They nodded. We were about to leave until Kendall hugged me. I hugged him back and we left the room. We walked down the stairs and out the door until we were stopped by the people we didn't need to be around at the moment.

"Kendall. Wait. Please!" James asked him. I was about to say something until Kendall stopped me.

"What, James. What? You know what? I really don't feel like being bothered. This is truly exhausting. I am so done with yo u both. I was going let you sweat it out but now I don't care. You got what you wanted. No me. You have each other and that's all that matters, right?" Kendall asked them both.

"Kendall. Please don't do this. We don't like each other. We only did that once-"

"Eight times if you don't count Ozzie's girlfriend" Kendall said exhaustedly. I chuckled a little.

"Kendall. Please. Don't do this. We need you. We are so sorry we did that. Really"Logan said trying to convince Kendall. But I saw straight through it. They love Kendall but made stupid choices that affected Kendall. Kendall sighed and frowned and shook his head 'No'. I smiled. That's my baby. He's not going to go back to them. He's going to stand up for what he believed in.

"No. You don't care about me at all. If you did. None of this would have happened. I am so glad Carlos came back because I would have never had the guts or the heart to tell you this." Kendall took a deep breath. "I want nothing to do with you. When my mom asks, I'm telling her the truth. We can play nice at clan get togethers but anything beside that I'm done. Please don't make this hard for us. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. I promise you I won't bother you guys. I really do love you two but this is for the best and the greater good. So bye.." Kendall said as tears poured down his face. Logan was about to say something until Lucy put her hand up. The four or us walked to my car. I gave Dustin my car keys as he hopped into the driver's seat. Lucy got in the passenger's side. Before Kendall got into my car, he turned to James and Logan who were watching us with tears in their eyes, Kendall turned back and waved at them. I saw the tears in their eyes as Kendall turned back to me and got in the car. I got in and closed the door as Kendall curled into my side. I held him as for a second time while he cried and cried. I hated to see my angel cry. I knew from this day forward, I had to protect him. And even bigger, from his two older brothers.

_**A/N- Ewww. I am disgusted with myself for making Jagan references. Like James and Logan? No! That's just so nasty. Just like Dom! Kendall. It's just too weird. Well I hope you liked it. I liked writing it. Not this chapter per say but I'm okay with this chapter. **_

_**~Alighty. Bye**_

_**One Love. Peace In The Middle East**_

_**~Swayzee A.M. Sweetheart**_


	8. My Songs Know What The Dark

_**Carlos' POV**_

Kendall looked so broken yet happy. Like he told me before, he needed to break the bond. But that doesn't mean he wanted to. They were Kendall's best friends- brothers- Older brothers who were supposed to protect him but in the end did more harm than anything. Logan and James just don't understand that Kendall is serous. They tried to call maybe forty times and texted, I want to say over a hundred times with the same voice messages as '_I'm sorry. Call or Text back as soon as you can. Please_'. I really was getting tired of it so I ripped his phone battery out the back of his phone. Then I threw them both in the dresser drawer.

"Kendall isn't today the day when everyone come over here?" Dustin asks him. Even when he stopped coming he still knew the schedule. Mondays it's Kendall's house. Wednesdays is at Logan's house and Fridays at James' place. Kendall sighed frustratedly.

"Yes! And knowing those two idiots, their probably going to show up. What time is it?" Kendall asked. Lucy pulled out her phone and checked it.

"Two thirty-five" Lucy said. Kendall sighed again. They usually came around at four. Kendall sat up.

"Am I wrong. Did I make the wrong choice?" Kendall asked not really to us but more to himself. He shook his own head and got out of bed and went over to the closet and opened it. He pulled out a yellow shirt and white skinny jeans. Then he looked down and picked up a pair of red converse.

"Looks like I need to get ready. I'm going to shower." Kendall said leaving his room. I looked at Lucy and Dustin. Dustin sighed. A pissed off Kendall was never a good thing ever.

"I really think he's going to lose it dealing with Logan and James." Lucy said. I looked confused as hell.

"What do you mean? He broke the line. There is really no going back. At least not now. Not after what they did." I said darkly. When Kendall woke up yesterday we had a long discussion about those two.

"I know and I mean that he wants to break all contact. He did but haven't all of you been friends since the beginning of time. Even after all that stuff, all of you are just like all of brothers. You have been through so much together and clearly it's going to be hard to let all of that go. Especially for Kendall. Even before you got back here, I saw that Kendall didn't want to bully but he still did because James and Logan were doing it. Kendall is going to need time and James and Logan hounding him isn't helping the situation at all. And what did you mean not after what they did. You mean the Ozzie thing?" Lucy asked me. I shook my head 'no'. I sat there for a moment because I did get where she was coming from. He needed time. It took me about five years to really get over them. And I'm still not. I know Kendall way better than I actually let on. And I know he is wearing a brave face. I turn back to Lucy and Dustin and look at them. After all Logan and James and even Kendall did to them, they still care about him. They really are two genuine people.

"James and were a horror story. They still are. All they did was put Kendall down. They used to and I'm still guessing they do fuck each other. When Kendall walked in on them the first time, he was disgusted and most of all hurt. Not because he wasn't apart of it but because they were doing it together. Kendall said that he kept his distance and they didn't even seem to realize or care. They left Kendall out of everything and invited Jett and Dak. They were a foursome and just left Kendall in the darkness. I'm guessing that they realized that they went too far this time and are trying to get Kendall back. But they need to know that it's too late." I said. We just there in silence for a while, just taking in everything. I looked at my phone and it flashed three ten. Then Kendall emerged from the bathroom looking amazing as usual. Dark clothes really don't suite him because he isn't a dark person. He took a breath and then let it out. He sat on the bed next to me and smiled at the three of us. Not a fake or creepy sad/happy smile. A real genuine one.

"S' almost time for the 'family' gathering." He said putting air quotes around family. The four of us laughed. Kendall got up and got his iPod and his iPod's home. He plugged It into the wall and looked through his playlist and put on a familiar song.

_I think-I think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know?  
It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
It just all comes back. But he never does.  
I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
It's not really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it.  
And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.  
But I don't know if I should.  
I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me.  
I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me._

Kendall spoke that part to himself. We saw the tears shiny in his eyes. I guess he was talking about James and Logan every time he said '_he_' He just looked so hurt and sad. Lucy, Dustin, and I enveloped him in a hug. He hugged us all of back just as the song started to play.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

Kendall took a deep breath and sat hiss back against the head board. James and Logan aren't coming anywhere near Kendall after making him like this. Today at the clan get together, I'm bring their secret out of the dark because we all need to know what they did in the dark.

_And he's long gone when he's __next__to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

"I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are." Kendall said the last part of this with Taylor herself as the song ended. Why did he feel so goddamned alone. Lucy was even wiping at her eyes when the song ended.

"The truly sad part is that before any of the bullying evened happened, I knew that when you left, they were trouble in pretty packages. They used to tell me that being nice is a sign of weakness and we had to eradicate all weakness. We did exactly and I mean the exact same thing we hated. You guys I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it." Kendall said. Lucy pulled him into a long hug.

"I may come across as this tough rocker chick who isn't afraid of anything but I am. Last summer, me and James slept together. I was drunk and at a party he happened to be at. I saw Logan but no Kendall. He was telling me how pretty I was and how nice I looked. I was drunk and his compliments worked because the next morning we were in his bed and completely naked. I woke and jumped out of his bed and put all of my clothes. Before I walked I heard him chuckle. And then he said 'Well, Lucy. You were a better fuck than I thought you were going to be' and then he turned over and went back to sleep. I felt so dirty and disgusted with myself for sleeping with the same person who torchered me. A week later, I had missed my period and I didn't feel good. I just thought I was off and didn't think about it. About three more wees past and I was throwing up and felt like crap so my mom took me to the doctor. The doctor ran a bunch of test and came back and said that I was a little over a month pregnant. I was terrified. I wanted to die. I showed up at James' house and told him and he _laughed_. He laughed said he kind of figure because he didn't us a condom because it wouldn't felt the same. I told him I was keeping it and he told to not expect him to help. We got into an argument and stormed out. I waited about another week before I told my parents until I started cramping really badly. Then I started bleeding. My parents called the ambulance. We got to the hospital. The doctor said that I had a miscarriage because of too much stress. He said he was sorry then walked out." Lucy cried. I saw red. He got her pregnant and then laughed. Kendall was bawling like a newborn baby. He hugged Lucy tightly. I was about to say something until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said thinking nothing of it until James and Logan stepped in. They came in and closed the door. Kendall looked so pissed off.

"Hey. We-" Kendall cut them off before I had a chance to a single utter a word.

"Need to go! You two are so unbelievable you know that. You!" Kendall looked directly at James. "Are a fucking idiot. I can't believe you got her pregnant then laughed about it. I bet you told Logan, Jett, and Dak. You fucking bastards. You left me out of everything. You two would hang out with Jett and Dak and leave me in the dust." Kendall screeched. James looked miserable.

"Kendall your over reacting. Co-" This time it was my turn to cut Logan off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT HE'S OVER REACTING.

YOU TWO TREATED HIM WORSE THAN YOU TREATED EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE AT LEAST THEY KNEW YOU HATED THEM. KENDALL IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND BUT NO! YOU DIDN'T CARE THAT OZZIE DID WHAT HE DID. OR WAYNE WAYNE. REMEMBER HIM?" I screamed at them. Their mouths clamped shut. "'Yeah. I thought so." I said as I saw the four of our parents. Their mouths hung open and were currently on the floor.

"W-what about Wayne?" Mrs. Knight asked. James' and Logan's eyes widened as they shook their heads 'no'. Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Mitchell looked more pissed off than Ms]rs. Knight and Mr. Knight actually did. James and Logan gulped loudly enough for all of us to hear. They were scared.

"What the hell happened? As I was told, Kendall was very happy with him." Mrs. Diamond asked. We all heard Kendall whimper loudly. We all turned and looked at him.

"They were sleeping with Wayne for the entire year we were dating. I caught them on my BED! MY BED! They told me to get over it. That if Wayne actually liked me he wouldn't have done it. No they didn't say sorry or even try and be sorry. They ruined my relationship. My first real relationship!" Kendall screamed. Everyone of us looked at James and Logan whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Tell me your lying. Please. They wouldn't do that to you. Your best friends. They wouldn't." Mrs. Knight said anger in her eyes. Mrs. Diamond and Ms. Mitchell and my Mom along with all our dads.

"EXPLAIN THIS! NOW!" Mrs. Diamond yelled at James and he flinched at the harsh sounding words.

"K-Kendall. Y-you know we were sorry. An-" I was tired of it. I lunged and punched James in the face. The parents didn't even look moved.

"Dude!" Logan yelled. I smirked and punched him in the gut. He flew backwards and landed on James.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM TO GET OVER IT! A YEAR! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled. They looked at their parents and then Kendall's parents. I swear Kendall's dad looked ready to kill them. Mrs. Knight was already at Kendall's side.

"M-mom" Logan stuttered out. She shook her head.

"I can't believe you two? His best friends. You don't deserve his friendship." I said as I walked over to them. They jumped up and scurried out of the room. I followed them with only one intention in my mind.

"So this is what you two do. He's been nothing but great to you and this is what you do." I ask nodding my head. They looked petrified. "You better never show your faces anywhere near any of us again. I am not even sure your own Moms and Dads want anything to do with you. So go the somewhere and don't ever look at Kendall again. He hates you. We all do. Your nothing but low life scum. Leave." I said simply. No hint of threat or danger in my voice. I was just so done and over it. They got the picture and left. I stood there watching them almost hoping they drive off a cliff but they are still people. So I walk back into the house to find Logan's and James' parents.

"Carlos..." Ms. Mitchell began but I just stopped her. I couldn't do it. So I walked back upstairs to be with the person who really needed me.

_Kendall_

**A/N- Very dramatic. Who saw that coming because even I didn't. I was just supposed to put them {James and Logan} showing up at Kendall and Kendall refusing to come outside. I don't even know where the Wayne Wayne thing came from. Anyone still hoping the four of them get back together as a group, I'll tell you this, there's still a smidgen of hope. Kendall's too sweet for that. But until chapter 8.**

**~One Love. Peace In The Middle East**

**Swayzee Sweetheart**


	9. I Knew You Were Trouble

A month went by without any interference from they who shalt named. I guess I am getting better. Little by little. Day by day. Hour by hour. Minute by minute. My so called best friends betrayed me for the final time. But it's still depressing.

It's Friday and Carlos and I have a date today. Today we had a half day of school. It was unstirring for the most part. Only thing is that James and Logan have been wreaking havoc on the school. When they look my way, their eyes go blank and they just stare until I look away the intense stare down. Carlos then proceeds to send them the dark Vader glare of death. They usually just cower.

"Kendall. Babe? You up?" I hear Carlos say, breaking me out of my trance like state. I smile up at his walking figure. Then I start to think about it again. 'It' being the problem I'm in the middle of. I stare at Carlos intensely for a while, He'd always been the glue for us. The peanut to our butter. Our cheese in our Mac 'n' cheese. You get it. Without Carlos, we were bound to fall apart. This just a domino effect.

"Kenny? Earth to Kendall." Carlos said. I spaced again. I laugh nervously. He looked at me like I deluded or something. He shakes his head as four moms walked into my room. What did they want? Don't get me wrong. I love them but their good for nothing sons crossed the line several time and I got mad before and I just gave up because I would've been alone. Now I have an entire support system of people willing to help me so this time, It's real. I am standing my ground.

"Hi?" I say, my confusion showing. The four mothers smiled at me like they wanted and knew something I didn't know. They probably did with the looks on their faces.

"Kendall dear. How are you you?" Ms. Diamond asked me. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Um, Good. I-I- Yeah. Pretty much it." I said because this isn't weird. Like at all. At. All.

"Well, we're here for a reason. I understand our boys have done so much to you, but do you think you can talk to the-"

"WHY! They hurt me so badly. Now that I'm finally leaving the past in the past, they want back in. Well no. I forgave them but that doesn't mean I need them anymore. I kept saying that I'd get friends, but never did. They always said I wouldn't. And know what? I did. I got a whole bunch of new friends who like me for me and don't hurt me and sleep with my boyfriend" I said glancing a Carlos to make sure no one has slept with him. I turned back to the moms. "And these new friends don't be mean to me and double team me. Moms, you know I love you and I love James and Logan. But I also love Kendall. Me. And I just started to love me again." I said to them. They looked really sad. I did care but I just can't do it. I can't.

"Kendall. Please be rash-"

I was so mad. R-rational? They want me to be RATIONAL! "RATIONAL! You want me to be rational. Really! You want to see what being has done to me?" I yelled at them. I pulled my sleeves up and showed them the some over a hundred fading cut marks on my arms. They looked mortified.

"Yeah. I used to be a horrible cutter. I'd just cut and cut and cut. I thought it'd make me happy but you know it never did. As many of times I tried to talk to them but they just brushed me off. I stopped a week after Carlos got back. I get it now. Logan and James always were for each other. They never really wanted me." I took a deep breath. I really thought that I'd be crying right now but I'm not. "Honestly, It was really about time. I mean none of you noticed it either. I just needed to end it all. I was planning to because if your own supposide best friends don't like you, who will. The day I saw Carlos I was supposed to hang myself but I didn't because I knew just by him being here made me feel loved. Well in all honesty don't really want to go back to that place. This has really been arguably the best month I've had in five years. And that's sad because I was supposed to be with my best friends-d _brothers _if you will. I just- I just need some more time. Um, if you would excuse us, Me and Carlos have a date." I said feeling a strange sense of peace. I was finally at ease. The moms were silently crying but part for us as Carlos and I walked out my room to his car. Yeah, still don't have my license.

"So where to, my sweet?" Carlos asked. I shrugged as he closed my door. In the last month and a half, I have gone extremely soft. I mean I wasn't the toughest out the group. Okay, maybe the weakest but still. I am not some fifteen year old pre- pubescent girl whose in love with Justin Bieber. I'm a sixteen year old pre pubescent boy in love with Carlos Garcia. Grr. He's turning me into a girl. A sappy sobbing girl. Well I can be his girl. Not that he has to know that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car stopped. I saw we were at the diner. Miss Sunshine. I haven't been here in ages. We got out and walked over to the doors and instantly I smell the best pizza in the entire universe. I ran in and waited for Carlos. He walked over and I grabbed his hand.

"Let's sit at that old booth we used to sit at." Carlos' eyes lit up when I said it. He knew what I was talking about. The one in the way back and at the window. We walked over hand in hand with me giggling like a school girl until Carlos stopped me. I looked up to see Logan, James, Dak, and Jett sitting there like we used to. So they were coming here? Great. I turned to leave.

"Come on, Carli. Let's go." I said pulling Carlos along until we heard James' voice.

"I'm sorry." James said and then he fell over onto the floor lifeless. I was by his side in an instant. Stupid forcing habit. I rolled him over and didn't see his chest moving.

"Carlos. CALL 911!" I yelled as Carlos called the paramedics. I pinched James' noes and opened his mouth. I made a quick 'ick' face because I was basically about to kiss James. I opened my mouth and breathed into his. Then I pushed three times into his stomach. Then I did it a few more times then took a pulse. He was alive but barely. The paramedics got there and loaded James up. We all followed them to the hospital. Carlos and I walked into the hospital and saw Logan who was crying. Then he saw me.

"Why are you here! You caused this!" Logan yelled at me. Oh please. I am way pasted the guilt game.

"And how so?" I yelled right back. Logan glared at me. I felt Carlos' hand tense up so I knew he was trying to not kill Logan on the spot. Wouldn't blame him at all.

"If you didn't go and turn on us, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself. We found the Adderall. Your stupid ADHD medication. It's your fault." Logan said bitterly. I wasn't even fazed. It would've concerned me but I'm way beyond caring at this point. MY FAULT?

"Oh yeah. My fault that I finally got smart. You two treated me like shit and It's my fault. You got me raped, slept with my ex-boyfriend, made me cut myself, made me almost hang myself." Logan's eyes widened to the size of basketballs. I smirked cruelly. "Yeah. You two never knew. I was going to kill myself the day Carlos came back to school. I couldn't take it anymore. But yeah it's my fault. Whatever Logan." I said as I turned around. I heard Carlos growl but I pulled him to a seat in the wait room. We sat on the bench with our backs against the wall. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Carlos and I stayed in the corner even when all the clan was here.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew was that Carlos was shaking me awake.

"Diamond." The doctor called out. We all surrounded him. The doctor looked shocked but read the clip board and cleared his throat.

"We have gotten his heart and pulse stable. He's awake but he may slip into a coma. He is currently going in and out of a comatose state which is a coma like state. He consumed a generous amount of Adderall. An extreme medication used for patients with stage four ADHD which means they are very hyper, emotional and all the symptoms of ADHD but worse. Mr. Diamond is perfectly healthy and just happens to be allergic to Adderall. He may be asleep right now because of the Morphine and Oxycontin. He is on oxygen to because he is having difficulty breathing. That is all." He said but then turned around. "Oh and he keeps telling the nurse this every time he goes in and comes out. He said to tell Kendall he is sorry. He didn't mean it. He needs you. Who ever Kendall is, I recommend it best for him or her to see him. That way he'll calm down and rest because the added stress is putting a lot of pressure on his heart. So I'd recommend you send Kendall in. You can go see him but maximum five or six at a time during normal hours but you all may go back." The doctor said nodding at us before he left. I felt Carlos' hand tighten as everyone turned to me with pleading eyes. I looked at our parents, Logan, and Carlos and they were all looking at me.

"What do you want me to do? As Logan said earlier, It's all my fault." I said turning away from them. I walked over to the corner until someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Logan.

"Kendall. Please. I know what we did to you for five years was horrible but James needs us right now. All of us. Especially you. We're brothers. Remember?" Logan said. I shook my head because this was unbelievable.

"Unbelievable. Now we're brothers. Really? Now when it comes to one of you two, It's a big emergency but when I needed you for five years to help me with all those suicidal thoughts and the cutting, where were you? All of you. I only had my parents and Carlos would've been there but he couldn't be. You guys weren't there when I needed you. You guys didn't care about me. Dead or alive. So why should I?" I asked all of them since they decided to crowd around me. Don't get me wrong. I am heartbroken that James thought suicide was the best answer because I've learned that I have too may things to live for. But all those nights of crying alone while James and Logan were on some adventure without me.

* * *

_Why should I care?_

**A/N- Hope It was worth the wait. Kendall isn't a bitch if any of you were thinking he is. He was hurt like hell for five years. Don't blame him. Put yourself in his place. **

_***Do you think James should be forgiven***_

_**~ Sway~**_


	10. Boyond Words

"Why should I? Because before you didn't need me around. You would rather hang out with Dak and Jett and fuck my ex boyfriend than hang out with me. But when it's one of you two, we're brothers. Oh, I see how it works. Your just more important than me. Is that it?" I said because really, I am so over this. I know I probably sound like an insensitive bitch but I didn't ask him to steal my medication and try and commit suicide.

"Kendall. Come on. Your just dragging this out. We've apolo-" Pissed wasn't covering it like at all. Dragging it? If I wanted to be truly truthful with myself, the only person who seemed sorry was James.

"Dragging it? _Dragging it._ I'm dragging it? You want to see dragged out. I'll drag it out, bitch. I'm out." I said turning around and stomping away. To hell with all of them.

"Where are you going. You brother needs you, you heartless bitch." Logan hissed at me. I skidded to halt. No way in holy hell.

"Again with this brother bullshit. Just stop. Stop trying to make me feel guilty because I don't. You two were cruel to me for five years and then ditched me for Jett and Dak. And by the way, where are they, huh? If I were this heartless bitch your going on about, I would've been at home with Carlos or something. But no, I came here to hope for the best with the same idiot who told me to get over it. Oh but I'm so heartless, though. Well you know what? I can be heartless. And I think- no, I know that I am leaving." I huffed and then walked away. I sighed because heartless just isn't me and if anyone of them know anything about me, they'd know I can't be heartless. No matter how hard I try. It isn't fair that I feel guilty even after all they've done to me. I hate it.

"Kendall!" I heard someone yell. I didn't even bother turning around because I can feel the tears about to stream down my face like the freaking Niagara Falls waterfall. I keep walking but then I fell strong arm around my waist and then they are pulling me into someone's chest. I can't do this right now at all.

"Kenny? What's wrong?" Carlos whispered into my ear. Then the tears began to run. Carlos' arms tighten around my waist and hugs me closer.

"I f-fell g-guilty. I-I want to b-be a good f-friend b-but I-I can't" I stuttered out. Carlos kissed the top of my head and took my hand. He started walking to the car. When he got to the car, he opened my door and when I got in he closed it. He's such a perfect gentleman. I don't deserve him. I look over to see Carlos sitting in the driver's seat with his seat belt on and starting up the car and pulling away from the curb and onto the intersection.

"I love you." I say softly hoping that he didn't hear but by the way he skidded to a halt when the light was about a block away. Carlos recovered quickly and began to drive again but he was still visibly shaking.

"I- You what?" Carlos asked me stopping at the stop light. I looked away and out of my window at the hospital that was still in seeing distance. Carlos took my hand and turned my face to his.

"Kendall? You what?" He asked me again. I sighed again and met his eyes to see so many emotions: _Confusion, fear, compassion, peace, and love?_ Carlos loves me?

"I said that- that- I- I- I love you." I stutter out waiting for him to laugh at me and tell me that I'm stupid and he would never love me. But he doesn't. He kisses me on the forehead and turns back to the steering wheel. His grip on my hand tightens and he takes a deep breath.

"Good because I love you too." He said smoothly making my heart melt a little more. I look at him and he's smirking a little.

"Really?" I asked not believing him. He's never lied to me but still no one- not even my parents- have always told me the truth. He chuckled a little bit as he turned onto the highway.

"Yeah, baby. I love you and stop thinking so much. James will be okay and I know that you feel extremely guilty right now but you shouldn't feel that way at all. Kendall you did nothing wrong and I don't care what any of them say, okay baby?" Carlos asked me. All I could do is nod because I was so beyond words. I couldn't handle all of this and I needed a distraction.

"We're here, Kendall." Carlos said. I looked up and we were at my house. I got out and so did Carlos. We walked to my door as I opened it. When we walked in, I took Carlos' hand and pulled up to my bedroom.

When we step in, I close the door and walk up to Carlos and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He grabbed me by my hips and jerked me closer. I start to walk backward until the backs of my legs hit the side of my bed and we fall backward with Carlos on top of me. Carlos sneaks his tongue into my mouth and I moan. I let my hands travel down to the bottom of his shirt and grab the ends of his shirt and pull it up, breaking our kiss. He leans up so I can pull it all the way off. When his shirt is off he leans back down and kisses me again. We've gotten this far but no farther. I want it to go farther so I find the button to his pants and pop the button and then zip down the zipper and start tugging. Carlos pulls back and looked at me with concern and lust filled eyes.

"Kendall are you sure? Because I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't wanna do ever. Now are you completely sure you want to do this?" He asked me. I only nodded and pulled at his pants again. When he lets me take off his pants, he pulls my shirt over my head. I wrap my arms back around his neck and pull him back into a kiss. It was rough and filthy but tinted with love. I unwrap one of my arms from around his neck and pull at the waist band of Carlos' boxers and stick one of my hands into his boxers and grab at his shaft. Carlos groaned into my mouth. Oh, so he liked that. I do it again and he rolls off me so I just drag his boxers down all the way and his dick just spring out to life. I'm not gonna lie. The thing is intimidating. I suck in and lick the slit and Carlos groaned. I take the head into my moth and suck at it roughly. I feel Carlos pushing at my head to take him all. I relax my throat and let him push. His hips begin thrusting up and I'm trying not to choke and puke because he's not exactly small. The exact opposite. But surprisingly I don't puke. I hold down Carlos' hips and pull off of him. He groans and I just smirk because that was so amusing.

"I want you in me. Now." I say and Carlos sits up and tugs at my pants and ends up pulling down my boxer and pants. He pushes me onto my back and I try to cover myself because I'm not big like Carlos is and it's embarrassing. Carlos smiled and moved my hand. He began stroking me softly.

I was so turned on and so nervous at the same time. My heart was thumping in my chest. My dick was throbbing to his gentle touch. He was seducing me and not even trying to and I wanted him so bad. I noticed that his eyes kept getting darker and darker and darker every time I moaned his name.

"Do you have any lube?" He asked me. All I could do is nod and turn over and open my top drawer and toss the lube at him. He smirked and opened the cap. He poured some on his three fingers tips and closed it back and laid it on the pillow beside me. Carlos unhooked my legs and spread them open.

I felt weak and submissive.

Carlos let his finger circle my hole. The cold lube, which James and Logan got me as a joke because it said 'Trojan for Her', made my ass all tingly and kind of nub as Carlos slid his finger in. How many times has he done this. He is way to good at this for this to be his first time. I moan as his stupid big finger decide to make me squeal like a girl. Or at least that's what they sound like when I have accidentally walked in on James or Logan when they are doing the deed. Ew. Images I could have lived my entire life without seeing.

With his amazing and experienced fingers and hands he dipped in another finger and as he did this I yelped a little, and then I yelped again, even more loudly this time. It hurt like hell. Then Carlos leaned down and kissed me softly as he started to scissor his fingers in me. I started to loosen up and then it started to feel so good. Just to be this close to Carlos felt so good.

"Kendall, are you a virgin?" Carlos asked me. I knew I was blushing because I felt my cheeks heat up and the blood rush to them. Carlos chuckled softly because I guess he knew.

"Y-yes and don't laugh at me." I said trying to hide myself again but Carlos took my wrists in one of his hands and held them down on top of my head and he made me look at him.

"Don't try to hide from me. I love you Kendall and for you to want to lose your virginity to me is amazing. Do you know how long I have wanted this? About five years. Yup. That long and I am so pissed that my dad couldn't have told me the night before that the night before that we were moving. God! I would love for us both to lose our virginity's together and I am so sorry that we can't. But if you still want me, I would love to make love to you." Carlos said. Again crying like a girl but he wasn't a virgin. I was the only virgin and maybe I would be bad in bed because I was so inexperienced. Maybe he'd laugh at me.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Carlos asked me taking his fingers out of me. I just shook my head and leaned up and kissed him.

"Nothing. Just make love to me as you call it." I said and Carlos nodded. He grabbed the lube again and started to pour it on his shaft. I wiped my eyes because there is no need on crying for something that I can't control or make him take back.

Carlos leans between my soft, weak, almost girly thighs. Don't judge me. I get it from my mom. Not my best feature but whatever. Carlos kissed me and lines himself up at my entrance. I can fell him begin to push in and yes it hurts like a bitch. But I'm glad it's Carlos hurting me than some idiot prick bastard who was horrible in bed anyways.

"Oh god." I moaned. I wanted to torment Carlos. And I know just how. Just what will make him tick. " Oh God! Fuck me, Papi!" I scream and Carlos tenses up. When ever I talk to Carlos' dad, I call him Papi Garcia and Carlos always tenses.

"What did you just call me?" Carlos asked as he pulled out and then pushed back in hard. I screamed like a girl. Never had that ever come out of me. I don't even know where that even came from.

"Papi!" I yelled at him. That seemed to fuel Carlos' stamina. I felt like my insides are being plowed out. Carlos is just so good at this. He knew just what to do.

"Yeah. That's right baby. Scream my name." Carlos growled. Who knew Carlos was this animalistic in bed. My entire body body felt like it was being consumed by flames.

"Harder!" I screamed out. Carlos did as I asked him and he gave it me harder. I was a screaming mess of goop. This felt so good. Like so freaking amazing.

"P-papi! I'm so close." I yelled out and then he struck something in me. I felt my body rise up off the bed and Carlos caught me and kept moving inside of me. He kept on striking that spot in me until my entire body spazzed out and I came.

"Papi" I said softly before my body gave out and I went limp in Carlos' arms while finished.

"Kendall" Carlos whispered into my hair as he came in me. He let me go and we both fell onto my bed with him on top again. Carlos rolled off of me and pulled me into his side.

"I love you" I whispered into his sweaty chest. I heard chuckle lovingly.

"I love you too, Kenny." He said as I closed my eyes and fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had in five long years because I'm in the arms of some one who loves me the most in this world.

* * *

_Carlos_

**A/N- This was by far the weirdest smut I have ever written because it was first person. I hope you all liked it and it wasn't that horrible. Bye lovlies**

**~Sway Sweetheart**


	11. The Show Goes On

When I woke up the clock read **11:15 am. **I groaned in remembrance on how many times o the and I actually did it. I sat up and a dull pain shot through my ass and back. At least it wasn't it wasn't as bad as three and a half hours ago. I threw the covers off and picked up Carlos' boxers and his shirt and out them on. When I did, I walked down stairs to make Carlos and I breakfast. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge to get the eggs. That is until I heard-

"Nice to see that you've woken up." Logan said. I turned around in flash to see a puffy eyed Logan. Why is he even _here_. In my house.

"Why the hell are you here. In my hous-" He put his hands up to silence me. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't come here to fight with you." Logan stuttered out. So he's in my house telling me he didn't come here to fight?

"Then why are you here?" I question. He looked down at his feet and I could see the tears rolling down his face as he looked back up at me. I really wasn't in the mood for this. I just had an amazing night with my boyfriend and now this. So much for the '_Afterglow_'

"I- Your the only one that can get James to respond and he isn't responding to any of us. When he can speak he's mumbling '_Kendall_' and then goes into a deep sleep. I understand that your mad-"

"Mad. Angry. Hurt. Stupid. Idiotic. Bitch slapped. They are just some of what I feel." I said as Logan sniffled and nodded his head in agreement. I stood there waiting for further excuses.

"Yeah. Your all of those an more and I don't blame you. We were horrible to you. We are both so sorry. Don't forgive me because I wouldn't but James needs you. We all need you. None of us are the same without you. Please just come talk to him before it's too late. Please." He begged me. I stand there and sigh. Why do I feel guilty. I'm not in the wrong here but Logan looked like he just lost his best friend. I turn away because I can feel the tears prickling at my eyes. I take a deep breath and turn back to Logan.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" I yelled at him. By now I knew I was crying but I didn't care.

"No-"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU AND JAMES PUT ME THROUGH HELL AFTER CARLOS LEAVES AND YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME BUT AS SOON AS YOU NEED SOMETHING I HAAVES TO DROP EVERYTHING. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I NEEDED YOU AND JAMES AND YOU WEREN'T THERE. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU AND JAMES TOLD ME TO GET OVER IT. I LOVED YOU BOTH. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY OLDER BROTHER NOT MY WORST ENEMIES! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. JAMES TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE OF WHAT? THE GUILT? WELL IMAGINE THAT FOR FIVE FREAKING YEARS! FIVE! SO YES YOU ARE TRYING TO GUILT TRIP ME!" I yelled at him. Then my legs gave out. I expected to hit the floor but I fell strong arms around me that catch me. _Again_.

"But I still feel so guilty that my- my- James is laying in some hospital bed because of me. I- I'll go. Okay. I'll go." I said as Carlos picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stair and to my bedroom. I sat up and Carlos was in a towel. I smiled because I remembered that I was wearing his clothes. I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled out purple jean shorts and a purple shirt. Carlos' favorite clothes. I get up and go to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and wait for it to heat up. I strip and open the mirror to get my soap. I pull it out and something shiny falls out. I pick it up and see that it's my razor. I used to cut with it. I used to have an entire box of razors and pointy things I used to cut with. I was looking at it when Carlos walks into the bathroom.

"Kendall, I'm hungry so I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled at me but It didn't even faze me. All I did was hand it over to him because I was so over cutting. He takes it and watched me look at my arms. I just look over the faded scars. I take the soap and step into the shower.

"Kenny. Babe. What were you doing with the razor?" Carlos questioned me. I knew he was upset but I wasn't ever going to cut again.

"It fell out when I was getting my soap. Honestly I forgot all about it. You don't have to worry. I don't want it anymore. I am so over cutting. As long as you stay with me, I'm fine." I said. I saw Carlos nod and walk out the bathroom. I sighed and kept washing.

I walked back downstairs to find Carlos talking to Logan.

"I'm ready to go." I said as I walked to my front door. Logan and Carlos got up and followed me. Carlos locked the door behind us and walked to his car. Logan walked to his and got in.

The drive there was long and silent. But a comfortable silence. Carlos grabbed my hand because I guess he senses that I am nervous. Because I really was. He pulled into the hospital's parking lot and parked in the visitors section. When he parked, I sat where I was. He looked over at me.

"Kendall, what's the matter?" Carlos asked me. I turned to him and just stared at him for a moment before answering his insanely ridiculous question.

"I can't do this. How do I comfort one of the two people who made my life hell." I said sighing.

"Kendall. I get it-" I had to stop him right there. He doesn't even come close to knowing.

"But you don't understand, Carlos. No one does. Well maybe Lucy does. But still. You don't understand what it's like to feel so alone. I hated it so much. I just wanted to die. I didn't because you came back but I didn't also because It wouldn't have mattered if I did kill myself or not because they wouldn't have cared even if I did. If I could, I seriously would hate them. But I can't because we've been through everything together." I said sadly. "Let's go. I think that I'm ready to go in. I think." I said as I opened the car door. Carlos nodded and got out. We walked into the huge hospital hand in hand. We walked until we got to the elevator. We pushed the button and waited.

"Kendall, calm down." Carlos said to me. Sh'yeah, I wish. To calm down would be to calm down would mean that James was all better and I never talked to him or Logan ever again. But yeah, I'm calm.

"Yeah, calm down." I said as the gray doors slid open revealing a purple padded room. Carlos pushed the button labeled '19' for ICU. We waited patiently for the doors to slide open again. When they did, we stepped off and ventured down the long ass hallway until we came to a room with clear glass surrounding it. It was labeled 'Diamond, James D.' I took a deep breathe and stepped into the room. It's a good thing that we are in a hospital because I fell as if I could faint. Everyone in the room looked at me. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond. My mom and dad. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. I start to feel myself get pissed off. When I came into the hospital none of them beside my parents and Carlos' parents couldn't come, were here for me like this. They are all just using me. For the benefit of James Diamond. But me? I must not care.

"Oh, Kendall. I am s glad you decided to put the past behind you and come see James." Mrs. Diamond said with a big grin. I feel my face twitch. I let my mouth turn and form into a deep scowl. I don't even try and stop it as I look at their smiling faces.

"Yes. It's good that it's all behind us. I would just love to forget all of it and start fresh." Mrs. Mitchell said. I turn and look at my parents who looked shocked.

"Of course you would." Carlos' mom said. She should know. Carlos and I got into a fight with James and Logan and their moms held a grudge for a long time.

"What?" Mrs. Diamond asked in her cooperate voice. Our parents didn't even fear it.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." She said. Mrs. Mitchell shook her head.

"Oh, Syl. Sylvia Sylvia Sylvia. Lying isn't your strong suite." She said.

"Oh. Okay. I'm just dumbfounded by the way you'd love to put what your children did to Kendall all in the past when you keep grudges like you run water. For five years they have tortured Kendall when they are supposed to be his rocks. It's funny when it come to Logan and James your all for it but Kendall, it's like Cinderella. He's the step child." Sylvia said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Dear. Is that all?" Mrs. Diamond asked. My mom looked murderous. Welp, another Diamond in the hospital wouldn't hurt. Now would it?

"What the hell do you mean is that all dear?" My mom growled out. Mrs. Diamond looked a mixture of shock and scared because no one ever got passed the cooperate voice. My is seriously all mama bear on them. It was actually funny to watch.

"John, control your wife." Mr. Diamond said. My dad raised and eyebrow. He nodded and then spoke, Never a good combination. My dad was oddly calm like a storm. All calm then a freaking tsunami.

"Oh. Tell my wife to calm down but not even six months ago Kendall was in the hospital. Were you two here? No. But we are all gathered here because it's James. But you want me to to calm my wife down? Oh. Okay." My dad said standing up. My mom stood up too.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Diamond asked us as I followed my parents.

"Well we're going to the Knights." Carlos' dad said as Carlos and his parents followed us.

"And I guess we're going home." My dad growled out. The other two couples looked shocked and scared because everyone knew when Johnathan Knight got mad it was never a pretty sight.

"What do you mean home? James is laying in a hospital bed. Your supposed to there for us an-" the person who interrupted Mrs. Diamond shock well all of us to death.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm in a hospital bed because of me. Kendall and Carlos and their families have every right to hate all of us, If they did what we did to them to us, we'd hate them so I don't blame them. I took Kendall's Adderall. Mom. Dad. Stop it. I deserve it. Kendall." It was James. James sat up in the hospital bed and stared at me. I looked back at him. His hazel eyes were wide and looked sorry.

Ell you

"Kenny. I am so sorry. I am. I was mean, cruel, and a bitch to you. Kendall, I always loved you. More than a brother. I knew you still had feelings for Carlos. I was mean because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way about me. I know that is a horrible excuse for the last five years but that's the truth. Kendall, when I told you that day in the diner I was sorry, I meant it. I mean now when I say that I love. I love you with every breath I breath. With ever step I take I love you. I know. I know. I love you so much and It's weird to hear because everyone thought I loved Logan? Well I do but like a brother. I know. Yeah, I slept with him. Yeah. Yeah. Logan was fun. But you? You were pure. I know you hated making fun of people and you were genuinely sweet. Yeah, I always saw you try and help the kids we bullied. You were always the weak one because you didn't wanna beat people up. I'm sorry I got you rape. I'm sorry we slept with Wayne. For all of it. For all the stuff you don't know. I always wanted to to tell you. Honestly. But if you still want to know, here." He said. I walked over to him and took the paper. "Go to that website and put that password in and you'll see. I am so sorry for this in advance. I know after you look at this that you'll hate me forever and ever but still you deserve to know. I love you. So much that it hurts. I- I love you." James said as he fell backward onto the bed. As that happened we all the steady 'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' of the heart monitor. Nurses and doctors rushed in telling us all we had to go out the room. I stood there and suddenly felt someone tug at my arm and pull me out of the room and into a hug. I knew the scent. Soap and Crest toothpaste. It was Logan. I stood there for a moment before I slowly wound my arms around his neck and hugged him back. The hug was not something I could describe. Only, I have never in all the years I have known Carlos, James and Logan that Logan has never hugged me like this. It was desperate and sorrow filled like he was trying to hug out the words he couldn't say because he didn't know how.

"It's okay." Is all I could say because I knew that Logan's was heart broken because I knew that he was and probably still is in love with James. I knew he was hurting. Probably the same way that I was hurting.

"Okay, folks. James is stable. We gave him an adrenaline shot to the heart and he's stable. He needs to rest though." The doctor said nodding and walking back into the room. I let go of Logan and kissed cheek and smiled at him the best that I could because I am still antsy about what I am about to find out.

"I'm sorry he doesn't love you and It's okay." I said turning around and taking Carlos' hand as my family and his family turned around and walked opposite of James' room down the long hallway and to the elevators.

**A/N- Now I know all of you was really to curse me the fuck out because you thought I killed him. Well, I'm still thinking about it but I'm not good at tragedies because I'm a bitch when it comes to them. So I probably won't kill him.**

**Who saw that James was in love with Kendall all that time coming? Don't lie. I know you didn't because I didn't even see that coming. Unless your sidekick. If you are, tell me what is to come. **

**Hate me yet? I made James die twice. Okay, he wasn't dead. He was uncontentious that other time. But he's alive now so be happy. Anywho, bye loves.**

**~ Sway Sweetheart**


	12. Climax

As me and Carlos drove home, I couldn't stop thinking about that website. Like, what the holy hell was on it. I was so antsy that when we pulled into my driveway, I jumped out of the car, opened the door, and ran up to my room. Literally, that all was under 30 second. I got upstairs and opened my laptop. I wait for my screen to come to life then opened a new browser. I typed in the website and a password protected website came up instantly asking for a password. I pulled out the piece of paper James gave me. The password was _mykennybunny_. I shrugged and typed it in. When it accepted it, a whole bunch of videos came up. They were all labeled. I clicked on the fist one. It was labeled '_Stolen Crush_' That didn't sound promising at all. It was a video diary. I clicked play and what showed up wasn't at all what I expected.

_Stolen Crush_

"_Well this is sorta weird but I have to get this out somehow. So here goes it. I just slept with Kendall's crush, Jay Yellowstone. Sad part is he liked Kendall too. But no one can like Kendall. So it was at Jessica Dupree's party. We were talking and getting drunk. We sorta fucked like rabbits on her bed. It was amazing. He was fucking tight. But the sex wasn't the point. I just needed this" James held up a phone number. "Now Jay is under my spell. Phew."_

_Stolen Crush_

I could feel my cheeks burning and tears prickling. I just pinched the bridge of my nose really hard and clicked the exit button. I scrolled down and clicked the one that said Wayne. I pinched my self really hard so I wouldn't focus all my energy on the pain of the pinch and not crying as I pressed play.

_Wayne_

"_Well today I slept with Wayne. Again. What is that, the eighth or tenth time. I don't know. And yeah, Kendall's boyfriend. Logan did too. He wasn't even that good. He kept making sound like monkey. I pretended to enjoy it then Kendall walked in. This is what happened. The four of us were at his house. Kendall said he had to run to the store. He left and I was horny so I started to kiss Wayne. He yelped and then was like 'Guys we can't keep doing this to him. He told me he loved me' I am shocked and hurt. Like him? Why can't Kendall love me? At that point I didn't care so me and Logan double teamed him. By the time I was inside Wayne, Kendall was back and screaming and crying. He hasn't spoken to the three of us in like a month and a half. I think he went on home bound or something. Wayne left town because everyone hates him. But whatever,, right?"_

_Wayne_

I knew I was crying but I wasn't making a sound. I just clicked my arrow key down. Another title caught my eye. It is entitled 'Brett Ford' My ex boyfriend from the 9th grade. What happened here? I just clicked it and waited for the absolute worse.

_Brett Ford_

"_Well just came back from my date with Brett. Kendall's boyfriend. He is so damn annoying. He said he really wants me and not Kendall. I believe I know what I have to do. I have my check list. I've slept with and stolen all of Kendall's boyfriends. I just gotta keep doing it with all of them. I know It's wrong but they have my Kendall. He's mine. I don't care if that sounds possessive. If I can't have Kendall, no one can."_

_Brett Ford_

I was shocked and crying. I exited the video and kept scrolling down. Wayne, Jay Yellowstone, Brett Ford, Cody Masterson, Kyle Clove, Micheal Hanson, Buddy Henson, Ford Weatherman, and Luke Kenton. All of them. Every guy that I have ever liked and boyfriend I've ever had, he's stolen. The only one he hasn't stolen is Carlos. God, I hope he doesn't steal Carlos. I can't believe him. I saw a folder on the screen labeled crimes. I clicked it and the guys he's stolen names and phone numbers popped up. I exited the screen and saw one that said photos. I clicked it and photos of candid photos of me popped. They were all of me happy and carefree. I kept scrolling finding nothing weird but then I got to a folder that said playboy. I reluctantly clicked on it and...

. . . . . Dude what the fuck?

They were. . . They were photos of me naked. Candide's of me naked. Me asleep. Me in the school shower. Me in the bathroom. I was gawking. So much so that I didn't even heard Carlos.

"This better not be that website he was talking about or James David Diamond will really die toda-" Carlos is cut off by yelling. I picked up my laptop and both Carlos and I sprinted down the stairs to find four sets of Moms and Dads arguing and screaming.

"What do you mean your done?!"Mrs. Mitchell screamed at my Mom who just raise an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said. Finished. You expect me to care more about your children than my own. That isn't how it works." My Mom said calmly. Mrs. Diamond was panicking for reasons unknown to me.

"Your being rash. We can work this out." She asked. Then she looked at me. "Right Kendall?" She asked me. I smirked because this was really getting old and very tiring and just all around annoying.

I walk over to where the parents are in the living room. I open my laptop and sit it in front of her. "Ask your son whose posted everything he's ever done to me in these video diaries. Go on. Look at them and then ask me can we make this better." I said. She looked at me then reluctantly reached for my laptop.

A few hours later we had watched all the videos. I think Carlos and I were only ones not crying. Even our Dads got teary eyed. And Logan? He was bawling like a newborn baby. They'd all seen the photos and the playboys. We'd read everything typed and heard every audio. I shut my laptop and picked it up.

"Still think we can make it better? Mr and Mrs. Diamond and Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, now you can't say 'Boys will be boys' or 'They didn't mean it.' I am so over all of this because now I have Carlos but before this entire month, do you understand ho alone I felt. How miserable I was. Your sons blatantly ruined every relationship I have ever had. They have done so much crap to me and your son" I looked at Ms. Diamond. "Admitted it all on camera willingly and he wasn't high or drunk. He was sober and so was Logan. They knew exactly what they were doing and how it would affect me in the end. But that's okay because holding on to this crap isn't going to make me hate you all any less. But the sad part is, I can't hate you people even if I was the freaking step child and your kids were golden seeds when really they are Satan's spawn children. I am so done with all of this crap. It's just depressing and I'm ready to move forward in life." I said. Logan looked you at me with hopeful eyes but I shook my head 'no' The two sets of parents and Logan looked at me intently.

"Without you. I'm moving on. I'm forgiving you but I'm not forgetting. I can't have any of you in my life. I need to be surrounded by positivity. Clearly mine and Carlos' parents are finished with you guys and so am I." I finished and Carlos was right behind me.

"And so am I. I can not believe after all this you are pushing so hard for us to forgive you sons of bitch sons-"

"Carlos I think-" Mr. Diamond interrupted but then my dad interrupted him.

"NO! SHUT UP! Let him talk." My dad said when Mr. Diamond interrupted Carlos.

"I think it's time for you five to go." I said walking over to the door and opening it. They got up and walked over. Mrs. Diamond started to speak but I shook my head.

"It's okay. Just don't." I said as they walked out of the house. I shut the door and went over to hug my mom and dad.

* * *

It's been a month since that day we broke all connections with the Mitchell's and the Diamond's. We mailed all their stuff back to them and they mailed ours back to us. They were replaced with the Belt's and the Stone's. Dustin's and Lucy's parents. The parents bonded easily. We were a whole new foursome.

We were sitting in study hall one day and an office helper came to the classroom and handed Mr. Gray the pass.

"Kendall Knight to the main office." He said. I nodded. I got up but Carlos pulled me back.

"Goodbye kiss." he said. I smiled and leaned down and kissed him. I walked u and got the pass and walked out the classroom in the direction of the office. Until I am pulled into the abandoned third hallway that was right beside study study hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled. Then I saw who it was. James, Jett, Logan, and Dak. All looking stupid. I sighed.

"Shh! What the hell is your problem?" Jett asked me. I smirked then frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because four douche bags just forged a ass and then pulled me into an abandoned hallway." I yelled at them. I turned to walk away but then James grabbed me and slammed me into the wall hard. As I slide down I heard yelling and then darkness.

_**Carlos' POV**_

See now I had a really bad feeling about this. I mean as I sat here and began thinking about it. There are no office helpers. I jumped up and bolted out the door with Dustin and Lucy following. We ran the way to the office.

I happened to look over and see James slam a blonde- wait. My blond into the wall. I was over there in an instant.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at them. James looked stunned and shocked. He looked at Kendall who had slid down the wall and wasn't moving. I took this opportunity to deck him square across the jaw. He stumbled back and then here come Jett who Dustin takes care of until-

"Guys, Kendall isn't moving." Lucy said as I turned. He wasn't. I turned to James Punched him again. Dustin kneeled down and picked Kendall up and the three of us ran to my car. Didn't care if we were skipping. Kendall needed help.

We drove to the hospital's ER and jumped out and took Kendall into the hospital. That's when I realized that Kendall is bleeding. From his head.

"Um, excuse me he's bleeding from his head. HELP!" I said. The nurses' eyes widened as she pushed a button. Then four guys and two doctors and a nurse came running with a gurney. One of the men took Kendall from Dustin and laid him on the gurney. One of the doctors stayed with us while the other rushed Kendall down a hall way.

"How did this happen?" He asked the three of us. I spoke up and told him.

"These four guys ganged up on him at school. They pulled him out of class saying he had to go to the office. I came when one of the guys slammed him against the wall." I said. The doctor nodded as he motioned for a dude in a black suite came over.

"He was assaulted. Would you like to make a police report?" The doctor asked as the guy he motioned for got us. I looked at Lucy and Dustin who nodded their head 'Yes'

"Yes. I W-" I was cut off when I saw _them_. They walked over to us.

"Sir, that's them." I said motioning to James and his crew. The doctor and guy in black nodded. We then saw four cops walk over as James and Logan and, Jett, and Dak got to us. The cops stood behind them. Their eyes widened to the size of bowls.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand you rights?" The cop asked them. They looked confused as we see six sets of parents come barging into the hospital.

"Why the hell are they in handcuffs?" Ms. Diamond asked. Then she looks at me and Lucy and then Dustin. "Oh God, no. Please tell me you didn't do something stupid. Please tell me Kendall is in the bathroom or something. Please." She begged. I shook my head.

"NO! Your son slammed him against the wall- A brick wall. He was unconscious when we brought him here." I said. She looked kinda faint. I just shook my head when Mr. Knight spoke up. It was scary when he talked because he rarely ever did.

"We're pressing charges." He said. The Mitchell's and Diamond's looked shocked.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'll have the camera footage of the indecent. I'll have a chat with the teacher and the principal." Mrs. Stone said. It was great that Lucy's mom was a DA. Her dad on the other hand was police chief.

"Mr. Stone, sir. Do we talk them to the juvenile facility?" One of the deputy's asked. Mr. stone shook his head 'no'

"No. Take them to the regular cells. They are 17. Take them away." He said following them. Mrs. Diamond's eyes widened as she looked at Kendall's mother.

"Jennifer. You can't be serious." She said. See now, Mrs. Knight now scares me. When she opened her mouth, I swear the hospital shook.

"My son is in the hospital because of your child and you are asking me this. NO! We are pressing charges. Maybe sue you for harassment and assault. I thought we were clear but no. Then James goes and assaults Kendall." She fumes as Mrs. Stone walks back over.

"Looks like Carlos' story checks out. I had the Principal to check the camera for Kendall's study hall class with Mr. Gray and it looks like Kendall was given a fake pass to the office. He walked out and was pulled into the hallway right beside the Study Hall room. He then looked at the cameras facing that hall. Kendall was snatched into the hall and cornered by those four boys. Kendall turned to leave and then the tall one who had brown hair and was wearing a black jean jacket slammed Kendall into the wall where he slide down and didn't get up. Carlos came in and saw Kendall. He and Mr. Diamond, I am hearing now, went at it for a moment when Lucy spoke up and Dustin picked him up and the three ran to Carlos' car. We have a legit case for assault and battery. Then harassment on top of that. Then child pornography on top of that. But because the Knights are gracious, they aren't pursuing that in court since Kendall says he knew about all the photos. Be gracious to them.. But I will see you in court." She said as she got on phone and left.

"Jennifer. John. Are you really going to do this to us?" Mr. Diamond asked Ms. Knight.

"Did your son put my son in the hospital?" Mr. Knight answer for her as he put his arm around Mrs. Knight and we all walked away from the two couples with their tails between their legs.

**A/N- I didn't kill him. Just made him hurt Kendall who ISN'T GONNA DIE! Just had to put that out there. I could never kill my baby. But court? Law suite? WOO! Who wants to see a Law and Order chapter? **

**Until next time. Love you, My Darlings**

**~Sway Sweetheart**


	13. Radioactive

We all sat in Kendall's room and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I start to drift over into thought about all that has happened and it pisses me off. I mean these bastards almost caused Kendall's suicide. I almost would've never gotten the chance to be with him. Right now I could be visiting his grave with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a package of pocket tissues in the other. Those bastards almost took my Kendall away from me.

"Earth to Carlos." I heard. I looked up and saw Kendall sitting up and starring. I jumped up and kissed my baby. Kendall looked when I pulled away. I turned to his line of vision and saw the bastards and their parent. Weren't they just in jail. I looked at my watch and saw it was after nine. It was almost ten when we got here. Hm. Well then.

"The fuck are you people doing here?" I hissed out. They all flinched at the venom that was in my voice. James stepped forward.

"I-I came here to apologize to Kendall. I honestly never meant for any of this bullshit to hap-"

"Well apology not fucking accepted and-" James cut me off.

"Let me fucking finish." He yelled at me. I was instantly in his face and was two seconds away from breaking his face off his body until my angel spoke up in his sweet angelic voice. Damn I'm turning into a freaking sap.

"L-let h-him t-talk."Kendall stuttered out. I stood in his face for a second then shook my head and sat down next to my baby.

"I never meant for you to get hurt Kendall. When I was younger I felt like if I couldn't have you no one could but I see that your happy with Carlos and I'll back off but just let just get this off of my chest. I fell in love with you on your thirteenth birthday when we were playing truth of dare and you were dared to kiss me. It made my heart soar. I know I was just fourteen and it was the best kiss I'd ever had even to this day. Kendall, you have too know that I am whole heartedly sorry. I never meant for you to be in the hospital. I just want you to be happy and if your true happiness is with Carlos Garcia, then I'm happy too. I just need you to know that I love and would do anything for you. You mean the entire world- plant- universe- galaxy- all the planets and galaxies- to mean. Your- well after all this, you were my best friend and even if I didn't show it, you will always have a special place in my heart. Just know that I deserve to be in jail and I deserve to have charges pressed against me an-"

"Wait. Jail. Charges. What are you talking about. Whose pressing charges against him. What is he talking about?" Kendall asked as he looked from me, to his mom, to his dad, to Lucy and then Dustin.

"We are sweetheart. He put you in the hospital. You have ten stitches in the back of your head. I mean,something has to give." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall stared at us and I didn't like the way his pupils were jumping and his lips were curving.

"No. Kendall, no." I said. Kendall looked at me and shook his head 'yes'. I sighed. Damn him and his outgoing, selfless and huge heart. I just nodded.

"Look, mommy. Daddy. Please. I don't want to press any charges. I don't. We have known the Diamonds for too long. I understand something has to give but that doesn't mean we have to send James away. He's only 17 and they'd charge him as an adult and he doesn't need that on his record. He wants to be a fireman and what college or firehouse would accept him when they find out he has criminal charges for whet? Assault and Battery or Attempted Murder. Mom. Dad. He doesn't need that. He really doesn't. He has his whole life- his entire future ahead of him. He may have injured my head but hey? I'm not dead am I. I mean really. Come on guys. We've been through so much with James send him away. The jury and DA will rip him to shreds. I can only imagine how the DA will paint James' image. Nope. Please, Mom. Please, Dad. Just drop all the charges and let's just chalk this up for experience." Kendall said. I hate to admit it but see where he Is coming from, We've had a lot of good times with them. But I don't really see the good out weighing the bad here.

"Kendall. . . ." His dad said to him but Kendall just nodded.

"Please. Everyone deserves a second chance. Just look at me." Kendall said. James shook his head.

"You never wanted that. I see now that you were pretending just to try and make us happy but, no. We couldn't ask you to do that. I deserve this. Um, we gotta go and talk to our lawyers-"

"Whoa, wait. What does he mean all of them? Mom. Dad. Lucy's mom. Please cancel the charges. Think of James' future as a firefighter and Logan's, who I am assuming by him saying we, but think about his future as a doctor in a small town's general hospital or a big city's finest doctor. Think if this was mean and one of them on this bed and their parents are ready to file charges. You want them not to. So please. They have futures, lives, and passions just like I do." Kendall said to his parents. Why is he so sweet and big hearted. Kendall looked at me and smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. His smile is so contagious.

"I really think this is for the best." Kendall said. His parents sighed again and shook their heads. Mrs. Knight looked at my Mom and my mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Jen. Kendall has the tendency to forgive and forget relatively easy. He also that same tendency to love everyone. He'd sacrifice everything for one of us and this time it's himself. If that's truly what Kendall wants, I'll stand with you guys behind him. I love Kendall like the younger son I never had." My mother said. All of us in the room looked at Kendall Knight. He just smiled widely and nodded.

"That's what I want. I want for them to have a clean slat in this world just like me." He said. I personally think he just bumped his head too hard but I love him.

"Fine. We'll drop the charges but Kendall, they hurt you." Mr. Knight said. Kendall nodded.

"I may be physically hurt but I did hurt them." Kendall said. Everyone, including me, looked confused.

"How. . . . " I asked because there is no way in holy hell that Kendall physically hurt these two who are a lot stronger than him. A lot stronger, faster, and their older.

* * *

"I hurt James because I don't love him the way he wants me too and I hurt Logan because he was played. And I'm the or I was the object of James' affection and he wasn't. So I think a few stitches are okay. And I'm sorry James that I don't love you the way you love me and Logan, I'm sorry that James doesn't love you." Kendall said. I don't think I have ever been prouder of Kendall Knight then now. I stood up and kissed his cheek as a pink hue spread across his face.

About a week later, Kendall was back at school all happy and carefree. The doctor said when he was shoved against the wall, his brain jumped and hit the side of Kendall's skull which caused part of his brain to deteriorate. In English, that means that the part of Kendall's brain that was blocking the ultimate good melted away and now the good part can come out.

"Mr. Knight, It is my fault, it's my fault that you were in the hospital an-"

"Not your fault at all. Your only human and you thought it was really an office helper like the rest of us did. You have no reason to feel like it's your fault. If anything, you did a good thing because now they closed off that abandoned hallway and now no one else can go into it. So please, don't feel badly at all because there is no need to." Kendall said to our Study hall teacher. The four of us- Luce, Dustin, and my Kenny- walked out of the class. I grabbed Kendall's hand. He Put my arm around his shoulder and held onto my hand. We walked down the hall.

"Hey, you want to go out for pizza. Like right now." Kendall said. I looked at him and just smiled. He had been in love with Miss Sunshine's pizza since he was about four or five. He eats it so much that when he walks in Miss Sunshine already has his order.

"Yeah. Sure, love. I'd love pizza right now. Luce. Dust. You guys down?" I asked Lucy and Dustin. Kendall looked at them as they nod and he cocks his head to the side.

"Are you two dating?" Kendall asked. We all stopped dead in our tracks. "Yeah. That's it. You have that whole vibe Carlos and I do. The couple in love vibe. You two make an adorable couple." Kendall said. Lucy and Dustin turned scarlet as Kendall took my hand again.

"How- how did you figure it out?" Lucy asked Kendall. Kendall just smiled.

"You two try and dance around each other. Like your friends but you acted like you were more. I only connected the dots. But you two are so cute together. Not as cute as Carlos and I, Of course." Kendall said as Lucy rolled her eyes and Dustin grabbed her hand.

"Of course." Lucy said as we all got into my car and drove to Miss Sunshine's Pizza Palace. When I pulled I parked. We got out the car and was walking toward the door until Kendall froze.

"Baby. Kendall. Love. What's wrong?" I asked as he pointed toward the side of the building. I saw it. A body. That was bloody. And it looked familiar. Kendall sprinted over to it.

"Dak! Dak! He's still breathing. Call the ambulance. Why is everyone dying?" Kendall asked. I called the ambulance and they were on their way.

"Great day ruined." I said as I saw two figures coming toward us. I looked up and saw a dude my height and a dude about Kendall's height. One of them had a crowbar. The other had a knife. In broad fucking daylight.

"Why the hell are you messing with my Bitch?" The one with the crowbar said. The cops are coming so all I have to do is stall them.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said as I saw Lucy recording beside the building where they couldn't see her.

"Well, I claimed him Dak Zevon and he's mine." The guy said again. I scowled at him.

"So you beat him?" Dustin asked. The two smirked at each other.

"Yeah. And we fucked that ass. He put up such a good fight but he couldn't take it. Now I have to kill all of you." He said. My eyes widened as he swung the crowbar. I lunged at his stomach and Dustin jumped on the other guy before he could get to me. I see Kendall in the corner of my eye and he's rocking Dak back and forth. In the distance I hear sirens. I smirked and out the guy in a chock hold as the cops and the ambulance pulled up.

"What is going on here?" The cop said. He walked over and snatched the guy from me. I raised an eyebrow.

"He beat and raped my friend." I said. The cop looked at the two guys and shook his head.

"How do you know that? You just guessed and then started beating my so- I mean this kid." The cop corrected himself. So that's his son?

"I have video of them admitting it and-" I hear another cop car and see Lucy's dad's number

"Carlos, what's going on?" He asked me. I looked at the cop and the kid.

"This cop is protecting his son who beat and raped Dak. Lucy took video." I said as she walked over with here phone. Her dad watched it.

"So your protecting him when he blatantly admitted to beating and raping that young man?" He asked. By now they had scooped up Dak and air lifted him to the hospital.

"Arrest him or I will." Lucy's dad said. The cop looked at me.

"Well arrest them two because they were beating these two when we came-"

"Actually your son told them that he had to kill them. So we have possession, attempted murder, battery and assault, rape, and disturbing the peace. Take both the kid and officer March away, Black." He said to the other cop.

"Is Dak gonna be okay?" Kendall asked as the cop and his kid were put the back of the cop car.

.

"He should be, Kenny." Lucy's dad said. I nodded and went over and hugged Kendall. We walked into the pizza place to see James, Logan, and Jett. Do they not notice that they are missing a person?

"Yo! Diamond. Where's Zevon?" I asked. They shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"He was outside like an hour ago." Jett said sipping his coke. I shook my head at these sorry bunch of idiots.

"Well, he got raped and beat up about an hour ago then he was airlifted to St. Micheal''s hospital. So now here we are." I said pulling Kendall toward a table. I saw Jett's eyes bug out of his head.

"I'll go. You two stay here and I'll call you. I need to talk to Dak. I gotta- gotta go. I'll call you." Jett said as he ran out of the diner. James sighed and scratched his head. Logan shook his head and slumped down in his seat. Kendall stood up our booth and went over to James and hugged him. I don' t know if Kendall felt guilty or what but he squeezed James for all he was worth and Kendall is worth a lot.

"Jay Jay." Kendall said. James looked shocked but happily hugged my Kendall. Kendall let go and got up and stood in front of the table.

"Um, hi, Logan." Kendall and turned around quickly and came back to our table. I looked at Luce and Dustin and they shrugged. Kendall laid his head on my shoulder. I looped my arm around his shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked Kendall who just shrugged feebly.

"Well, Logan hates me since that day at the hospital." Kendall said. Bastard just got off because of Kendall's big heart and he wants to do this bull shit. I step over Kendall and walked to their table.

"Carlos-" I stopped Kendall right there. I have to do this. Logan's not gonna be a bitch to Kendall on my watch.

"So Logan. I hear you hate Kendall? Is that true. Your ass could be in jail, but because Kendall has such a kind heart, he dropped the charges. But you want to hate him, why? Because that idiot doesn't love you. The fact that he loves Kendall has nothing to do with Kendall. You need to face reality and get over it because I can easily get Kendall's parents to press charges against you and only you. Don't fuck with me." I said to Logan. I saw Logan's eyes flair up. He stood up and what he did next was truly unexpected but infuriating all the same.

"Logan what are you do-" Kendall's sentence was cut off by Logan's mouth on his. Kendall stood there stunned for a second then pushed Logan off hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. My _boyfriend _is standing right here, you fucking bastard." Kendall hissed out and James' fist collided with Logan's jaw.

"Son of a bitch." James spat at Logan and walked out of the place. Well thank you Diamond.

"Carlos, let's just go." Kendall said as the four of us walked out the pizza place leaving Logan on the floor, crying out in pain with a group of people surrounding him.

**A/N-** Where the hell did that kiss come from. I don't know but if you wanna find out read chapter 14 and see. I tell you, this story is a freaking trip.

Peace in the Middle East.

~Sweetheart out


End file.
